


Такое чувство, словно идёшь по воде

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто не может поддержать планы друга так, как должен настоящий друг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такое чувство, словно идёшь по воде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feels Like Walking on Water](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31144) by atanih88. 



Саске бросил быстрый взгляд на сидящую перед ним пару.  
У мужчины были маленькие глаза, а кожа подёрнулась рябью морщин. Длинные, аккуратно уложенные на затылке в пучок волосы покрыла седина, которая коснулась и бровей. Руки, полностью скрытые тканью кимоно, были сложены на столе. Он сидел прямо, его чёрные, смотрящие на Саске, глаза излучали полное спокойствие, которое приходит только с возрастом.  
Рядом с ним сидела жена: полноватая фигура была облачена в бледно-жёлтую, украшенную мелкими вышитыми цветочками дорогую ткань, соответствующую статусу женщины. Её волосы, в противовес волосам мужа, были чёрными, как смоль, седина пока коснулась лишь пары волосков, сосредотачиваясь, словно пылинки, у висков. На её лицо был нанесён тщательно подобранный макияж, а когда она улыбалась Саске, в уголках карих глаз проступали морщинки.  
Саске сидел коленями на подушке, которую ему любезно предложили. Для сегодняшнего дня он выбрал лучшую одежду. Он вовсе не пытался произвести впечатление. Однако повод был подходящий.  
Знак клановый принадлежности — веер Учих был вышит на тёмно-синем кимоно сзади. Саске держал спину так же прямо, как и сидящий перед ним мужчина. Их глаза встретились: две чёрные бездны были полны невозмутимости.  
— Мы очень рады, что вы согласились на эту встречу, Учиха-сан. Наша дочь очень долго ждала, когда наступит этот день, — голос у женщины был мягкий, с присущей возрасту хрипотцой, что совсем не умаляло очарования бархатистых звуков.  
Как и следовало ожидать от сестры одного из члена старейшин, Сузуме Мичико в свои шестьдесят смотрелась хорошо. Для женщины, пережившей великую войну шиноби и вышедшей замуж второй раз (и у которой были дети от двух браков), такую старость можно считать благополучной. У неё был сын от первого брака и четыре дочери от человека, сидящего рядом с ней сейчас. Похоже, они весьма благосклонно смотрели на замужество своей младшей дочери.  
В знак признательности и уважения, Саске слегка поклонился.  
— Спасибо, что приняли.  
Сузуме Фумио кивнул в ответ, прикрыв глаза.  
— Вы родом из весьма уважаемой семьи, у вас впереди благополучная жизнь. Самый подходящий возраст, чтобы задуматься о создании семьи и строить планы на будущее.  
Много воды утекло с памятных событий прошлого Саске. И он был доволен тем, что при упоминании своей семьи, может держать под контролем внезапное желание крепко сжать кулаки. Однако появившаяся на лице улыбка отдавала горечью.  
Из уважаемой семьи. Конечно.  
Мичико склонила голову в царственном, отточенном до совершенства за долгие годы практики, жесте.  
— Кохана прекрасная юная девушка, — когда она начинала говорить о дочери, её взгляд, казалось, ещё больше смягчался, а на губах играла полная любви и гордости за своё дитя улыбка. — Нам часто говорят, что в её присутствии начинаешь чувствовать умиротворение. Эта черта характера, несомненно, не будет лишней для того, кто работает в вашей сфере.  
Учиха тоже так считал и хотел, чтобы рядом с ним находился кто-то в этом роде. И даже не столько для собственного блага, сколько для блага будущих детей.  
Узнав всю правду о своей семье и брате, Саске запрещал себе даже думать о продолжении рода. Да и как-то в разгар войны и жажды мести, подобные мысли даже в голову не приходили. Этот вопрос вызывал сильную горечь. Но потом, как это было сделано с тайной Кьюби, совет старейшин замял дело об Учихах. Благодаря этому репутация семьи не пострадала.  
А его брат так и остался в памяти всех, как гений клана Учиха, уничтоживший весь род.  
— ...сан? Учиха-сан?  
Саске вздрогнул, и его взгляд вернулся к паре, которая теперь озадаченно на него смотрела.  
Он погрузился в свои мысли посреди беседы о браке.  
Когда он извинился и попросил Мичико повторить то, что она до этого говорила, то не мог избавиться от навязчивого образа Наруто, который обязательно бы подколол его, что Саске выглядел, как идиот перед своими будущими родственниками.  
Однако чтобы это произошло, ему для начала следовало рассказать Наруто о том, что вскоре таковые вообще _появятся_.  
— Кохана-чан подошла.  
Звук скользнувших в сторону дверей привлёк внимание Учихи, и он посмотрел направо.  
Странно, но когда его глаза встретились с нервными карими, Саске не почувствовал ничего из ряда вон выходящего.  
Он поднялся, когда Сузуме Кохана прошла в комнату: стройная девушка, облачённая в нежно-сиреневые одежды, которые создавали прекрасный контраст густым и блестящим чёрным волосам, струящимся по плечам и спине. Она отвела взгляд слишком быстро и, уткнувшись глазами в пол, выполнила ласковую просьбу матери поприветствовать Саске.  
Когда Кохана склонила голову, Саске кивнул в ответ.

Ирука оторвался от помятого отчёта, который ему только что вручил Наруто. В левом нижнем углу красовалась дырка, лист был изрисован каракулями и чашками рамена с улыбающимися лицами. Почерк Наруто стал даже хуже, чем во времена учёбы в академии.  
Ирука склонился над отчётом и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.  
— Э-э... Ирука-сенсей? — обратился Узумаки к низко склонившемуся над его отчётом мужчине. Наруто показалось, что руки Умино мелко подрагивают, когда тот ещё больше смял и без того помятую бумагу.  
Наруто бросил взгляд на отчёт и только сейчас заметил, что край оторван, а сзади лист забрызган грязью. Он поморщился и почесал затылок.  
— Эм... Думаю, в следующий раз стоит быть более аккуратным? — предположил Наруто, неуверенно улыбнувшись. Ирука, похоже, смог взять себя в руки и поднял голову. Однако, судя по выражению его лица, он был очень далёк от восторга.  
Особенно, когда улыбнулся. Такой чертовски нехорошей улыбкой. Плотно сжатые губы, почти закрытые глаза — Ирука улыбался точно так же, когда Наруто ещё учился в академии. Именно с этой улыбкой на лице он говорил ученикам, что им нужно пробежать ещё один круг вокруг тренировочных полигонов.  
— Наруто...  
О да, даже тон звучал пугающе.  
Узумаки опустил руку и помялся на месте, а когда осторожно взглянул на Ируку, в области лба начало неприятно покалывать.  
— Да...?  
Ирука отложил отчёт и сцепил руки в замок. Улыбка с лица никуда не делась.  
— Если ты ещё раз отдашь мне доклад, который:  
а) где-либо порван;  
б) изрисован каракулями;  
в) написан рукой первоклассника...  
Ирука открыл глаза и перестал улыбаться.  
— То будь уверен, ты будешь выполнять миссии ранга D на протяжении месяца. Я уже даже не говорю о том, что этот отчёт с последней миссии, а у тебя накопилось как минимум десять, которые ты мне так и не донёс. Рассчитываю получить их к концу недели, в противном случае тебя ждёт обещанное наказание.  
Глаза Наруто широко распахнулись, и он инстинктивно отступил назад. На его лице застыл неподдельный ужас.  
— Ч-что? — на громкий вскрик обернулись другие ниндзя, находящиеся в комнате, но Наруто не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он был слишком занят прокручиванием в своём воображении сцен, в которых бегал за котом и вырывал сорняки.  
Лицо Ируки просветлело.  
— Вот и хорошо! Я рад, что мы понимаем друг друга. Сейчас для тебя никаких заданий нет, так что можешь отдыхать... Или поработать над запоздавшими отчётами. Кстати, тебя искала Сакура-чан. Она передала, что будет у Саске дома, и просила, чтобы ты пришёл, как только вернёшься с миссии.  
Наруто тут же преобразился — взгляд побитого щенка исчез.  
— А? Зачем? Киба мне рамен должен.  
У него чуть не задрожали губы, когда он понял, что сегодня халявный рамен ему не светит.  
— У меня есть более важные дела, чем тратить своё время на передачу сообщений от твоих друзей и делать выговоры за изгаженные отчёты, Наруто. А теперь иди уже, другие тоже хотят сдать свои доклады.  
Наруто засунул руки в карманы и фыркнул.  
— Ладно, ладно, чувак, — он развернулся, вышел из толпы раздражённых ниндзя, сверлящих его спину злыми взглядами за то, что он возился так долго, и направился к двери, — Это, наверное, потому, что Ирука-сенсей стареет, — пробормотал он.  
Наруто уже был одной ногой за порогом, когда что-то просвистело совсем рядом с его ухом и воткнулось в дверной косяк.  
Он замер на месте и оглянулся через плечо.  
Ирука уже разговаривал с другим мужчиной.

Приземлившись в квартале Учих, Наруто всё ещё ворчал о том, как близко от него пролетел кунай. К тому же, Узумаки был голоден, и желудок словно прилип к позвоночнику.  
Он миновал ворота и засунул руки в карманы, пока шёл по дорожке, которая, к слову, за все эти годы не истопталась и была всё так же чётко очерчена, несмотря на выстроившиеся вдоль неё сорняки и цветы. Когда сюда переехал Саске, здесь царило ещё большее запустение, однако Учихе помогли привести всё в порядок Сакура с Наруто.  
По мнению Узумаки, тут мало что с тех пор изменилось.  
Он думал о том, что бредёт по пустыне (как впрочем, и всегда, когда здесь проходил). Хотя нет, не совсем по пустыне, потому что там, по крайней мере, ещё можно было прочувствовать наличие жизни.  
В этой же части Конохи стояла абсолютная тишина. Не было слышно даже стрёкота сверчков, лишь звук собственных шагов, ступающих по неровной свалявшейся грязи. Жара, пришедшая в Коноху в начале недели, набирала оборот, а тишина, вкупе с повышенной влажностью, угнетала ещё больше.  
Саске сам решил, куда заселится.  
Он отказался жить где-либо ещё, и, выбрав дом в квартале Учих, брал столько миссий, сколько мог выполнить, чтобы только оставить за собой права владения.  
Глупый Саске.  
Наруто стянул с себя жилет джонина и потянул за воротник футболки. Солнце уже село. Он прибавил шаг, зная, что у Саске дома намного прохладнее. А ещё там его ждёт еда, которую он уж точно заслужил после миссии. Вообще, им повезло, что Наруто отправился прямиком сюда, вместо того, чтобы засесть в первой подвернувшейся раменной.  
Дойдя до главной улицы, он быстро преодолел извилистые повороты, не обращая внимания на вставшие дыбом волосы из-за смотрящих на него своей пустотой окон и дверей.  
Саске поселился в доме, где провёл своё детство.  
Наруто сомневался, что решился бы на что-то подобное.  
Когда он спросил Саске, почему бы ему не выбрать другой дом в квартале Учих, Саске сказал, что в этом нет необходимости, поскольку теперь он знает, что произошло на самом деле и ему бы не хотелось, чтобы заблуждения прошлого исковеркали подлинный образ его семьи.  
Наруто закатил глаза. Когда дело касалось подобных вещей, семейная гордость играла главную роль в списке приоритетов Саске. Губы Наруто скривились в лёгкой улыбке, а взгляд вновь опустился вниз.  
Хорошо бы Саске всегда оставался таким.  
— Эй! Нарутооо! Шевелись! Плетешься, словно старик!  
Услышав голос Сакуры, он поднял взгляд. Харуно стояла у открытой двери, уперев руки в бока, жестом показывая, чтобы он поторопился.  
Он страдальчески повесил голову, потому что, как оказалось, совершенно никого не заботит его бедное уставшее после миссии тело и сильный голод. Вздохнув, он сконцентрировал немного чакры и в один прыжок оказался рядом с Сакурой.  
Та даже не вздрогнула. И не шевельнулась, а просто смерила его равнодушным взглядом. После чего сморщила нос и отошла.  
— Не обязательно было сразу приходить, когда тебе явно нужно принять душ, Наруто, — неодобрительно сказала она.  
Несколько секунд он удивлённо смотрел на Сакуру.  
— Что? Да ты же сама попросила меня сюда прийти!  
Харуно пожала плечами.  
— Вообще-то именно Саске нас с тобой позвал. Так ты идёшь или нет? Знаешь же, каким он становится, когда кто-то опаздывает. Вы двое начнёте спорить, потом ты сорвёшься с места, а он ещё несколько дней будет ходить в дурном настроении, и мне придётся метаться меж двух огней. Поэтому шевели задницей и заходи уже, — после этих слов, Сакура развернулась и прошла внутрь.  
Наруто посмотрел на то место, где она только что стояла.  
— И почему сегодня все ведут себя со мной так грубо?  
— Наруто! Не вижу тебя позади себя!  
Узумаки усмехнулся. Обхватив рукой край двери, он прислонился к ней и засунул голову внутрь.  
— О, Сакура-чан, если это именно то, чего ты хочешь, то могла бы просто попро... — он осёкся на полуслове, стоило только Сакуре остановиться и бросить на него взгляд через плечо.  
Узумаки отчётливо услышал хруст костяшек пальцев.  
Харуно усмехнулась, когда Наруто на этом и заткнулся.  
— Отлично. Я повторяю последний раз: лучше поторопись.  
— Ладно, ладно, — пробормотал он и бросил жилет вместе с сандалиями на пол у дверей. — Все сегодня такие нервные, — пробормотал Узумаки и последовал за Сакурой.  
Наруто почувствовал себя немного лучше, когда лицо обдуло прохладным воздухом, и от облегчения был готов растечься по полу довольной лужицей.  
Он шёл по коридору особо не торопясь. Этот дом, в отличие от других домов квартала, его не пугал. Наверное, потому, что здесь присутствовала хоть какая-то жизнь. Не говоря уже о том, что он единственный был восстановлен в прежнее состояние. Этот процесс занял у выжатых после миссий Наруто, Сакуры и Сая целый месяц. Пока Саске отсутствовал в деревне по причине двухмесячной миссии со своей отмороженной командой, ребята решили воспользоваться возможностью и сделать капитальный ремонт.  
Конечно, Какаши тоже время от времени появлялся и помогал. Хотя, вся его помощь сводилась к тому, чтобы сесть в углу, и указывать на то, сколько всего ещё нужно сделать, пока сам он был занят чтением старой копии «Ичи-Ичи». Хоть Ирука-сенсей и не помогал им дополнительной физической силой, однако он, по крайней мере, приносил еду. Пусть рамен в предложенном ассортименте отсутствовал, что очень огорчало Наруто, но всё равно это было явно лучше мнимой поддержки Какаши-сенсея.  
Самым полезным из всех наставников оказался Ямато-сенсей, которого Какаши, методом восхваления его необычных талантов, вынудил заделать огромную дыру в потолке.  
Из открытых дверей, в которых исчезла Сакура, доносилось мягкое свечение. Оно перебегало от стены к стене и на мгновение остановилось на лице Наруто, когда тот вошёл в комнату.  
Желудок заурчал от, как интерпретировал Наруто, облегчения: на низком столике были расставлены маленькие тарелочки, а от прикрытых крышками чаш поднимался бледный пар. У стола на полу стояла бутылка саке, и лежали три подушки, одну из которых уже заняла Сакура.  
— Ух ты, это всё _мне_?  
Сакура окинула его весёлым взглядом.  
— Разумеется, Наруто. После рабочей смены я всю дорогу по пути к дому Саске думала, а не приготовить ли мне ужин для Наруто, потому что, понятное дело, я ни капельки не устала...  
Узумаки махнул на Сакуру рукой.  
— Ладно, ладно, не обязательно убивать мои мечты своим сарказмом, Сакура-чан, — печально вздохнув, Наруто поплёлся к подушке и плюхнулся на неё в присущей только ему неизящной манере.  
Сакура улыбнулась краешками губ и слегка стукнула его кулаком в плечо.  
— Ну, вообще-то хорошо, что мы смогли собраться вместе. В последнее время все очень заняты и давно никуда не выбирались.  
Наруто отклонился назад, опершись ладонями на пол, чтобы держаться от стола подальше. Так хотя бы запах еды перестанет его мучить, да и Сакура не треснет по голове за то, что начал есть, не дождавшись Саске.  
— Думаю, да. Но вы бы могли дать мне немного времени, чтобы я сходил домой.  
— Ты бы не пошёл домой, Наруто, — сухо констатировала Сакура. — Ты бы нажрался в «Ичираку», вместо того, чтобы отложить деньги. Как обычно.  
При упоминании «Ичираку», Наруто потёр в области груди, потому что рамен всегда занимал почётное место в его сердце.  
— Кроме того, — продолжила Сакура, игнорируя Наруто и садясь прямо, — это была идея Саске. Я сегодня не собиралась помогать кому бы то ни было с готовкой, спасибо, что спросил. И вообще, у меня было намечено свидание с Ино, но по голосу Саске я поняла, что это важно, поэтому всё отменила.  
Рука Наруто подогнулась под ним, и он удивлённо посмотрел на Сакуру.  
— Свидание с Ино? Серьёзно? А я провёл столько лет, бегая за тобой... Сакура-чан, ты так жестока! Могла бы, по крайней мере, сказать, что... АЙ! — он потёр висок, ведь именно по нему Сакура бессовестно треснула. — Да что сегодня за день насилия такой?  
— О, у тебя талант выпрашивать у людей на свою голову тумаков. Как бы то ни было. Это не то, что я имела в виду. Не такое свидание, идиот. Когда я сказала это слово, то имела в виду...  
— Да, да, времяпрепровождение двух девушек, — Наруто пожал плечами, всё ещё потирая голову. — Кстати, а где Саске?  
— Ну, он пошёл в душ, когда я накрывала на стол, так что должен скоро...  
— Я здесь.  
Наруто с Сакурой оглянулись через плечо и посмотрели на вошедшего в комнату Саске. Он всё ещё вытирал волосы полотенцем, идя к подушке. Футболка и чёрные спортивные штаны не являлись препятствием для атмосферы неприкосновенности, которая исходила от Саске ещё с тех пор, как они были детьми.  
Устроившись, он окинул Наруто беглым взглядом, что можно было без сомнения интерпретировать, как «Привет, давно не виделись», но Узумаки к подобному давно привык, поэтому просто нахмурился.  
— Что? Тянул время, пока не убедился, что твои волосы смотрятся идеально? — фыркнул он. — Мог бы так не стараться — тут всего-навсего Сакура и я.  
Последовавший за этими словами вздох был таким тихим, что Наруто его практически не уловил.  
— Только что пришёл, а уже ведёшь себя, как идиот.  
— Заткнись и не начинай изображать из себя сволочь. Это ты заставил меня сюда припереться, когда я такой голодный и в плохом настроении, — потом добавил. — Так мы будем есть или нет?  
Саске приподнял бровь, отвёл взгляд в сторону и, тихонько фыркнув, продолжил сушить волосы.  
— Делай, что хочешь.  
Губы Наруто скривились в улыбке, прежде чем он закатал рукава повыше. Сакура покачала головой, но тоже не стала ждать, когда Саске закончит, а подалась вперёд и, протянув руку к крышке самого большого блюда, подняла её вверх.  
— Так зачем ты, собственно, позвал нас на ужин? — спросил Наруто, уже орудуя палочками намного быстрее, чем это уместно за столом. Он ловко обхватил кусок жареного мяса, которое явно долго на его тарелке не пролежит, при этом избегая миски с салатом, и, полностью игнорируя резкий взгляд Сакуры, второй рукой взял хлеб с другого конца стола.  
Сакура нахмурилась.  
— Наруто, ради бога, положи себе на тарелку немного салата и прекрати хватать еду, наподобие этой!  
Наруто уже хотел спросить, с каких это пор Сакура переключается в режим матери-наседки, но решил, что ему ещё нужна голова на плечах, если он собирается съесть всё то мясо, которое свалил в тарелку. Так что вместо этого, он набил рот и улыбнулся ей.  
Чем заработал ещё одну пощёчину — Сакура что-то прошипела о том, что не горела желанием увидеть всю его еду на языке.  
Наградив её мрачным взглядом, Наруто всё пережевал и повернулся к Саске, который снял полотенце с плеч. Вырез футболки немного съехал вниз, на мгновение обнажив ключицы.  
Взгляд Наруто тут же метнулся вверх, хотя он и сам не понял, почему, но, встретившись с Учихой глазами, ощутил неловкость. И вновь уставился в тарелку, не заметив лёгкое смущение на лице Саске.  
Сакура вздохнула.  
— Я бы тоже хотела знать, для чего ты нас здесь собрал, Саске, — на её лбу проступили морщинки от беспокойства, которое она ощущала из-за его непривычной просьбы. — Всё в порядке?  
Учиха отодвинул от себя тарелку и положил скрещенные руки на стол. Его лицо подёрнулось неприязнью и становилось всё мрачнее с каждым запихнутым в рот Наруто куском мяса и откусыванием хлеба с гораздо большим энтузиазмом, чем требовалось.  
— Сегодня я ходил на встречу.  
Наруто оторвал взгляд от тарелки, а Сакура немного откинулась назад, опершись на руки.  
— Да? Ну и что?  
Саске сузил глаза, посмотрев на Узумаки.  
— Разве я говорил, что закончил?  
— Я не...ммваф, — тот факт, что Сакура заткнула его рот ладонью весьма осложнил дальнейшую речь, поэтому Наруто взглянул сначала на одну, потом на другого, сложил палочки и, скрестив на груди руки, отвернулся. Он начинал думать, что люди специально хотят испортить ему день.  
То ли Сакура решила, что он угомонился, то ли просто устала закрывать ладонью его рот, но она опустила руку и, вздохнув ещё раз, повернулась к Саске.  
— Мы слушаем.  
Наруто запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок.  
— Встреча была с Фумио Сузуме и его женой Мичико Сузуме.  
Голова Наруто мгновенно повернулась в сторону Саске, а взгляд приклеился к Учихе. Он знал эту фамилию, хоть и не был лично знаком с этими людьми. Если выражаться точнее, он обладал сведениями, касающимися членов совета, поэтому знал, что конкретно два этих человека были связаны крепкими родственными узами с одним из уважаемых всеми членом совета. Наруто бросил на Сакуру быстрый взгляд, чтобы проверить, не нашла ли она некую странность в этом откровении, но та не смотрела ни на Саске, ни на Наруто. Харуно просто спокойно подкладывала в свою тарелку еду.  
Узумаки нахмурился и посмотрел на Саске.  
— Зачем ты с ними встречался? Они хотели нанять личного телохранителя или что-то в этом роде? Я имею в виду, они же должны понимать, что у тебя слишком высокий ранг для...  
Саске фыркнул.  
— Нет, я ходил к ним не за этим.  
— Тогда за чем? — Наруто ненадолго замолчал, а потом до него дошли слова Учихи. — Подожди. Ты _ходил к ним_? Прямо к ним домой?  
Саске приподнял бровь.  
— Разве я неясно выразился?  
Наруто подался вперёд и положил руки на стол.  
— Пока я не понял из твоих слов ничего, потому что ты говоришь дурацкими загадками. Просто скажи уже всё, что хотел сказать. Я вообще не понимаю, с чего ты говоришь так, будто собираешься сделать важное объявление. Хотя, готов поспорить, что ничего такого уж серьёзного не услышу...  
— И с чего же ты так решил?  
Сакура подхватила кусочек мяса палочками и съела его, не обращая внимания на этих двоих.  
— Да просто, наконец, скажи то, что собирался, ублюдок. Ты тратишь наше время.  
— Это ты всех задерживаешь, потому что не можешь закрыть свой рот, Наруто, — ровным тоном ответил Саске и выпрямил спину. Смотреть на Наруто свысока, сидя при этом на одном и том же уровне, для Учихи, казалось, не составляло труда. Это бесило Наруто, как ничто иное.  
Только если этим ничем иным не являлся сам Саске. Тогда это бесило Наруто примерно в той же мере.  
— Видимо, слухи верны, — раздался тихий спокойный голос Сакуры.  
Наруто явно ничего не понял, а Саске просто растерял последние эмоции.  
— Уже? — спросил Учиха.  
Сакура пожала плечами.  
— Семья Сузуме очень уважаемая и старая, — непривычным тоном произнесла она. — Не говоря о том, что они очень богаты, Саске. Но, думаю, Мичико-сан не стала бы распространять сплетни, уверена, что информация просочилась благодаря её слугам.  
Наруто непонимающе моргнул, переводя взгляд с Саске на Сакуру.  
— Я не понял. Какие слухи?  
Сакура улыбнулась Саске, слегка приподняв уголки губ, и вернулась к еде.  
На мгновение, когда окончательно запутавшийся Наруто задумался, о чём, блять, вообще говорили эти двое, комната погрузилась в тишину.  
А потом...  
— Я женюсь.  
Это было странно. Наруто мог поклясться, что после этих слов стало ещё тише. Тишина стала ещё гуще, чем раньше, и он подумал, что это неспроста. Он всё ещё сидел, пялился на Саске и ждал, что же тот скажет, хотя и так всё прекрасно слышал. Создавалось ощущение, что в воздухе повисли отголоски фразы и чудесным образом прокручивались в его ушах снова и снова. Ему даже не надо было просить Саске повторить ещё раз.  
Изо рта Узумаки вырвался короткий смешок, хотя сам он вообще сомневался, что это был именно смех.  
— Что?  
Сакура прекратила есть и подняла глаза на Наруто. Её голова была всё так же повёрнута в другую сторону, но, услышав его тон, она оторвала взгляд от тарелки.  
Наруто сидел с глупым выражением лица. Его губы кривились в улыбке. Натянутой и лишённой веселья, застывший изгиб говорил остальным присутствующим о том, насколько он на самом деле смущён. Брови Наруто сами собой опустились на прищуренные глаза, когда он попытался понять, а не научился ли Саске шутить, и сейчас, быть может, решил опробовать свою первую шутку на нём (если это действительно так, то Саске ещё нужно над этим серьёзно поработать). А может Учиха набрался саке, пока они с Сакурой стояли у входной двери. Быстрый глоток спиртного, пока никто не видит.  
Однако Саске не улыбался. Взгляд чёрных глаз просто сверлил лоб Наруто, и Узумаки знал, что за ним в своей обычной спокойной манере наблюдает и Сакура — она так смотрела, когда становилась свидетелем непростой ситуации.  
— Я сказал, что собираюсь жениться.  
Улыбка стала медленно сползать с лица Наруто, его губы сжались в тонкую линию, непонимающее выражение сошло на нет, а взгляд стал жёстче уже по другой причине.  
— Да? И когда же это произошло?  
Саске не отвёл от него глаз, не вздрогнул и не проявил никаких признаков дискомфорта под острым взглядом Наруто.  
— Сегодня.  
— Что? Вы виделись тайно, что ли? И когда это ты начал встречаться с той девушкой? — спросил Наруто. — Как так получилось, что ты нам ничего не говорил?  
На этот раз Сакура переключила внимание на Саске. Она тоже хотела услышать ответ.  
Ведь они были его друзьями.  
Более того, они стали ему семьёй.  
— Потому что, — в голосе Саске послышалась нотка нетерпения, — рассказывать нечего.  
— Да неужели? Получается... проще застать нас врасплох этой новостью, чем сказать, что ты с кем-то встречался? — Наруто не знал, почему в нём медленно поднимается ярость. Но точно знал, что ему не понравилось услышанное. Не понравилось, что Саске что-то от них скрывает. Возможно, у Саске остались тайны, которые Наруто нужно раскрыть. Что-то ещё, что нужно узнать и не стать при этом параноиком.  
Тем не менее. Он не мог избавиться от неприятного растёкшегося в груди ощущения.  
Саске наклонился вперёд.  
— Послушай меня. Мне нечего рассказывать. Не было ничего, о чём можно говорить. Я ни с кем не встречался. Я же только что сказал, что всё произошло сегодня.  
Наруто немного откинулся назад. Напряжение, которое уже начало отпускать, медленно возвращалось.  
— Я не понимаю...  
Сакура покачала головой. Было очевидно, что если позволить этим двоим продолжать разговор между собой, они ни к чему не придут. Поэтому она наклонилась поближе к Наруто и положила ладонь на его плечо, а когда он к ней не обернулся, сжала пальцы. Как только Узумаки обратил на неё внимание, Сакура слегка ему улыбнулась.  
— Саске хочет сказать, что заключает брак по договорённости.  
Наруто непонимающе уставился на Харуно. Потом вновь взглянул на Саске.  
— Брак по договорённости? — и покачал головой, пытаясь уловить мысль. — Даже если и так, то почему ты нам не рассказал? Мы могли бы... ну, не знаю... дать тебе... рекомендации или что-то в этом роде... — пробормотал он. — И разве нам не нужно было... ну, знаешь, как-то подтвердить твой выбор? Пока ты с ней встречался... Даже если у вас и нет никаких отношений, ты же мог её с нами познакомить, ведь так? — он опустил взгляд на руки, покоящиеся на коленях.  
— Наруто.  
Узумаки вновь поднял взгляд на Саске.  
— Я не мог познакомить вас с той, кого и сам совсем не знаю.  
— Но... разве она тебе не нравится? Я имею в виду, вы же встречались раньше, да? И поэтому ты и принял такое решение... — он замолчал, когда выражение лица Саске абсолютно не изменилось. — Она тебе не нравится?  
Саске отвернулся и раздражённо выдохнул.  
— Думаю, со временем мы будем чувствовать себя комфортно в обществе друг друга.  
Наруто даже не понял, когда Сакура убрала руку с его плеча.  
— Если она тебе даже не нравится, то какого чёрта ты на ней женишься? Ты говоришь о свадьбе с незнакомкой. С той, кого абсолютно не знаешь. Как можно жениться на той, с кем виделся сколько?.. Всего раз?  
Саске, казалось, не впечатлили слова Наруто. Его лицо оставалось бесстрастным, в то время как Наруто распалялся ещё больше.  
— Зачем ты женишься на ней, Саске? А что насчёт... ты ей хотя бы нравишься? Ты просто согласишься на всё это, даже не выяснив, как она к тебе относится? Для чего? — Наруто даже не заметил, что руки сжались в кулаки. Это произошло само собой, когда в голову закралась одна мысль. — Ты делаешь это просто для того, чтобы возродить клан?  
— А что, если и так?  
Наруто стиснул зубы. Оттолкнувшись рукой от стола, он поднялся на ноги.  
— Тогда не думаю, что ты хоть чему-то научился. Благодарю за ужин, — с этими словами, он развернулся и быстро преодолел небольшое расстояние до двери.  
Когда он шёл по коридору, из комнаты не донеслось ни звука. Тишина стояла и тогда, когда он надел жилет и обулся.  
И вновь, покинув единственный восстановленный дом, идя по кварталу Учих, его неизменным спутником оставалась тишина.  
Но на этот раз Наруто было всё равно.

Саске цыкнул и перестал смотреть туда, где минуту назад сидел Узумаки.  
Он не ожидал, что Наруто так отреагирует. Хотя бы потому, что это было чересчур. Однако логики в его заключениях тоже не было, ведь Наруто всегда реагировал очень остро, поэтому, в конце концов, именно чего-то подобного и следовало ожидать.  
Передвинувшись на подушке, Учиха поставил на неё стопу и подтянул к себе ногу, положив на колено руку и отбросив назад чёлку с лица. Саске не обращал внимания на накрытый перед ним стол. Он не взял в рот и крошки, придя со встречи, но не испытывал чувства голода.  
Саске не хотелось этого признавать, но перспектива разговора с Наруто и Сакурой о предстоящем браке была для него непосильной задачей.  
Всё это было... слишком личным. Не говоря уже о том, что он долгое время отрицал сам факт того, что они были важны ему. Тот факт, что они стали его семьёй.  
— Ты за ним не пойдёшь?  
Голос Сакуры выдернул его из собственных мыслей, и он обратил на неё внимание. Она смотрела на него с лёгкой улыбкой на лице.  
Когда Саске ничего не ответил, она вернулась к трапезе, время от времени перегибаясь через стол. Сакура не стала давить на Саске, как, возможно, поступила бы раньше, а вела себя тихо и спокойно. Возможно, она просто очень устала. Он заметил это, когда она зашла в дом. Гладкая кожа под глазами слегка опухла, а движения были немного заторможены.  
— Хн, — он отвернулся от неё. — Зачем?  
Сакура отодвинула тарелку и сложила руки перед собой. Свет коснулся щеки и правого виска, отбрасывая тень на глаза, из-за чего Харуно казалась ещё более уставшей.  
— Потому что вполне очевидно, что ты хотел поделиться с нами тем, что для тебя имеет значение. Думаю, тебя будет беспокоить мысль о его возможном неодобрении.  
— Я не просил его одобрения, — Саске отвёл от неё взгляд и прикоснулся к почти нетронутой еде на столе. Он вдохнул солёный и тяжёлый запах жареного мяса. Но чувство голода, которое и до этого было не особенно сильным, исчезло без следа.  
Еда Наруто всё так же лежала у него на тарелке. Наруто всегда доедал. Уголки рта Саске опустились от раздражения и осознания всей ситуации.  
Идиот не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чём говорил. Саске всегда хотел продолжить свой род. Он чётко ставил перед собой эту цель, даже когда был простым генином. И сейчас было самое подходящее для этого время: он стал джонином, занимает высокое положение, а его миссии всегда проходят успешно. Сейчас никакие союзные страны не представляли для Конохи угрозу, с тех пор как Данзо был убит, а Цунаде восстановилась в должности Хокаге Конохагакуре.  
А Сузуме Кохана могла дать ему всё, что требовалось. Она перед ним не заискивала, в отличие от других, не считала все вдохи-выдохи и не визжала через каждое слово. Она была тихой благовоспитанной девушкой, и Саске ценил это больше её внешности, хотя и внешность соответствовала его вкусу.  
— Саске...  
Тёплые пальцы, коснувшиеся запястья, переключили его внимание на Сакуру, и он заметил, что Харуно придвинулась ближе. Весёлая улыбка, время от времени появляющаяся на её лице, исчезла. Прямой взгляд был направлен строго на Саске. Учиха почувствовал, как сжались пальцы на его запястье, но не отстранился. Вместо этого, он просто ждал, когда она заговорит.  
— Я не собираюсь спрашивать, почему ты не сказал нам этого раньше, потому что... ну... — она скосила на него взгляд. — Давай просто скажем, что ты не самый открытый человек, — она убрала ладонь и сложила руки на столе, переведя взгляд на еду, просто затем, чтобы глаза немного отдохнули. — Но... это слишком внезапно. — Сакура потянулась к своей тарелке и принялась водить по её краю ногтем. — Поэтому я могу понять, почему Наруто немного... Хорошо, слишком остро на это отреагировал, — пожала плечами. — Но это же Наруто.  
Саске усмехнулся.  
— Он вёл себя, как ребёнок.  
Харуно вздохнула, но вместо того, чтобы и на этот раз с ним согласиться, покачала головой.  
— Вовсе нет, — и вновь подняла на него взгляд. Её лицо было серьёзно. Палец оставил тарелку в покое, брови опустились вниз, а подбородок и губы напряглись. — Его расстроило то, что ты неправильно себя ведёшь с людьми, которые желают тебе только счастья.  
Саске нахмурился, но дал ей продолжить.  
— Ты не должен забывать, что Наруто высоко ценит человеческие отношения. Те причины, которые ты нам назвал, даже если ты ещё не согласился на предложение руки и сердца, просто перечёркивают то, во что он верит. Ты описал полную противоположность какой-либо эмоциональной привязанности.  
— Мои чувства к ней не касаются ни тебя, ни Наруто.  
— Тогда зачем ты нам всё это рассказал?  
Саске ощутил неприятный зуд в зубах — он начинал терять терпение. Он оттолкнулся от стола и одним стремительным движением вскочил на ноги.  
Сакура продолжала на него смотреть.  
— Потому что тебе не всё равно, что мы подумаем. И если так и есть, то реакция Наруто тебя тоже обеспокоила. Поэтому, может быть, тебе стоит пойти и поговорить с ним?  
— У меня нет времени за ним бегать.  
Услышав это, Сакура раздражённо вздохнула, подняла руки и возвела глаза к потолку.  
— Конечно, ты сейчас очень занят, — она бросила на него злой взгляд. — Два сапога — пара.  
Угрюмость, которая набирала обороты с первых её слов, расцвела в полную силу, когда его сравнили с Наруто.  
— Прекращай дуться и пойди поговори с ним. А я уберу со стола и сложу всю посуду в раковину. Так что иди уже. Вы два идиота, поэтому, разумеется, поймёте друг друга как нельзя лучше.  
Это могло сказать об одном — он доверял людям настолько, что они уже могли считывать его эмоции. Сакура заметила нервное подёргивание его щеки, когда Саске подобрал полотенце, которое он до этого бросил и направился к выходу.  
— Саске.  
Учиха развернулся и посмотрел на неё.  
— _Что?_  
Резкий ответ сделал её лицо жёстче. Сакура поджала губы и отвела взгляд.  
— Ничего. Просто делай то, что нравится. Хотя, вы двое в любом случае всегда так и поступаете, — опустившись на колени, она принялась собирать тарелки. — Глупые упрямые идиоты.  
Саске не сдвинулся с места, наблюдая за тем, как она накрывает крышками чаши с едой и берёт их в руки.  
Когда она скрылась на кухне, Саске позволил себе вздохнуть. И вновь взглянул на то место, где сидел Наруто.  
Выругавшись себе под нос, Саске снова бросил полотенце на пол и проследовал тем же путём, что и Наруто несколько минут назад.

Наруто вернулся из кухни, сжимая в руке бутылку пива и держа путь в крошечную гостиную: ему удалось организовать для неё место в своей небольшой квартирке.  
Он снял с себя форменный жилет и футболку, чтобы дать телу остыть и вернулся к заваленному недописанными отчётами столу.  
Наруто открыл все окна нараспашку, но толку от этого было мало.  
Комнату наполнил успокаивающий стрёкот сверчков.  
Усевшись, Наруто поставил пиво на пол и переключил внимание на чашку с раменом, взял её в руки и откинулся на свой дешёвый потрёпанный диван. Скрестив ноги, он взял палочки и приступил к еде.  
Уголки губ и брови по-прежнему были опущены, но Наруто не думал, что это от обиды. Он совсем не дулся, а был по-мужски разочарован. Ему позволительно испытывать подобные эмоции, после того, как Саске напомнил ему о том, какой скотиной может быть.  
Саске. Женится.  
— Этот глупый мудак даже не знает, как нужно обращаться с друзьями, а собирается жениться, — он покачал головой, бормоча слова себе под нос, и сунул в рот побольше лапши, даже не вздрогнув, когда на подбородок капнул соус. Он вытер его тыльной стороной ладони и продолжил есть.  
Но когда капли соуса брызнули на отчёты, это заставило его остановиться. Если он их заляпает, Ирука-сенсей его прикончит.  
Наруто попытался стереть пальцем маленькие пятнышки, как вдруг почувствовал приближение знакомой чакры.  
Пять секунд спустя, Саске оказался в его комнате.  
Наруто оглянулся через плечо и увидел, что Учиха стоит у окна и просто смотрит на него.  
Когда Узумаки вышел из дома Саске, ему показалось, что ночь опустилась на город чересчур быстро. И теперь она словно очертила фигуру Учихи. Казалось, ночь хотела полностью поглотить его образ, но жёлтая линия света отгораживала левую сторону силуэта от тьмы — уже зажглись уличные фонари.  
Наруто заметил, каким взглядом Саске окинул валявшиеся в полном беспорядке свитки на столе, и только потом вновь перевёл взгляд на него.  
Этого хватило, чтобы настроение Наруто испортилось ещё больше.  
— Что? Я работаю, видишь? Так что проваливай, — сказал он и развернулся к Учихе спиной. Однако вместо того, чтобы склониться над отчётами, он продолжил есть рамен.  
Стрёкот сверчков вновь наполнил комнату, видимо, стена молчания между ними стала такой плотной, что насекомые решили её разбавить.  
Тишина полностью исчезла тогда, когда Наруто почудился отчётливый шорох снимаемой обуви. Он не услышал последовавших за этим шагов, но казалось, что вся атмосфера комнаты реагирует на присутствие Саске. Всплеск огромной энергии, который был присущ только чакре Учихи, покрыл кожу Наруто, будто едва ощутимая оболочка. Как второй слой кожи, который становился толще с приближением Саске, пока Учиха не обогнул небольшой стол и не сел напротив Наруто. Точно так же, как они сидели в доме Саске.  
Наруто продолжал чавкать лапшой и даже не смотрел в сторону Саске. По-детски, конечно, но он до сих пор злился.  
— Собираешься меня игнорировать?  
Узумаки пожал плечами, продолжая есть.  
— Да в чём проблема, Наруто?  
Он вновь пожал плечами, краем глаза заметив, как сжалась челюсть Саске. Когда Учиха отвернулся, на щёку упала чёлка, однако этого было явно недостаточно, чтобы скрыть начавшийся нервный тик. Саске скрестил руки на груди.  
Должно быть, это Сакура заставила его прийти.  
А это означало следующее: если она при совместной встрече увидит, что они друг с другом не могут нормально общаться, то, скорее всего, Наруто вернётся домой с синяками по всему телу. А Саске получит нагоняй.  
Наруто до сих пор не мог понять, почему Саске попадает не так сильно.  
Погрузив палочки в чашу с раменом и подхватив лапшу, он начал подносить еду ко рту.  
— Так... — это больше походило на ворчание, но Наруто подметил, как тут же напрягся Саске, хоть это было трудно разглядеть. — Какая она? Хотя бы хорошенькая?  
Саске ответил после того, как он набил рот следующей порцией лапши.  
— Нормальная.  
Наруто опустил палочки в чашку и вздохнул, отложив рамен.  
— Послушай, — он вытер рот быстрым движением руки и опустил взгляд на пол. Губы дрогнули на миг, и он упёрся руками в бёдра. Наруто действительно не мог понять, почему было так тяжело посмотреть на Саске. Единственное, что он осознавал — ситуация начинала обрастать всё большей неловкостью и дискомфортом. — Извини... но... — от злости губы сжались в одну сплошную линию, он пытался найти подходящие слова, но, посмотрев на Саске, цвет его прищуренных глаз сменился неистовым синим. — Ты тоже виноват. Несмотря на то, что мы твои друзья, ты до сих пор... — из горла вырвался разочарованный стон, и Наруто с силой приложился головой о стол, практически не чувствуя боли при столкновении лба с деревянной поверхностью. — Ты мудак, Саске.  
— Просто то, что мы дружим, ещё не значит, что я должен рассказывать о каждой мелочи, — тихо сказал Саске, однако такая покладистость всё равно не сыграла ему на руку.  
Наруто поднял недоверчивый взгляд, опершись подбородком на край стола.  
— Мелочь?  
Саске отвёл взгляд и откинулся назад.  
— Я имею в виду, в общем, идиот.  
— Значит... для тебя это не мелочь?  
— Конечно, нет!  
Наруто было плевать на резкие слова и пристальный взгляд, которым сверлил его Саске. Но этот взгляд заставил закрыть глаза на былые разногласия, как и на, что Саске им не доверился.  
Смотря на Учиху поверх кучи смятых свитков, Наруто вдруг вспомнил время, когда они все были генинами. И когда Какаши спросил их троих, каковы жизненные цели у каждого. Что ж, восстановление клана и являлось одной из целей Саске.  
Переведя взгляд на свитки, Наруто не заметил, каким хмурым стал Саске, так как перед собственными глазами всё расплывалось.  
Саске, как и он, с самого раннего возраста жил один. Может, он искал потерянные в детстве семейные узы. Юридически узаконенная и связанная одной кровью семья против неприспособленных к семейной жизни ниндзя, сильная связь которых формировалась из событий, пережитых вместе.  
Взгляд Наруто опустился ещё ниже. Даже если бы это и являлось тем, чего Саске так хотел, Наруто не мог перестать прокручивать в голове один и тот же вопрос: неужели ему чего-то не хватало?  
Конечно, так думать было эгоистично. Поэтому Наруто засунул эту мысль куда подальше.  
— Думаю, — он сделал глубокий вдох, — будет забавно наблюдать за тем, как Сакура пускает слюни на деток Саске.  
— Хн.  
Наруто не смог сдержать улыбки, когда Саске продолжил отворачиваться. Если бы на месте Узумаки оказался кто-то другой, то он бы наверняка не заметил, как слегка опустились плечи Саске, или то, как расслабились напряжённые ранее пальцы.  
— Эй, тебе лучше поскорее представить её нам. Сакура от тебя не отстанет.  
— Ей придётся немного подождать, — усмехнулся тот.  
— Хммм, — Наруто сел, окинул взглядом чашку с раменом и доклады, которые всё ещё нужно было дописать и внести кое-какие корректировки — он ни за что не застрянет на миссиях ранга D — и снова вздохнул. — Терпеть не могу дурацкую бумажную работу, — пробормотал он.  
— Сам виноват, что так всё запустил, — Саске поднялся. — Идём.  
— Идём куда?  
Саске даже не обернулся на него, а просто прошёл к окну, благодаря которому и оказался в комнате.  
— Ты же так нормально и не поел, я прав? «Ичираку» по-прежнему открыт.  
Если и был способ заставить Наруто светиться, словно рождественская ёлка, то это именно он. Когда Узумаки вскочил на ноги, его глаза лучились радостью.  
— Серьёзно? Стой, подожди! Дай хоть футболку надеть! — крикнул он, бросившись в спальню, поднял с пола первую попавшуюся футболку и вернулся в гостиную.  
Саске уже стоял одной ногой на подоконнике, готовый спрыгнуть.  
— И возьми с собой деньги.  
Наруто притормозил.  
— Что? Зачем это?  
— Ты платишь, — и, прежде чем Наруто смог прокричать, что не он приглашал его в «Ичираку», Саске выскочил в окно.  
Но Наруто всё равно это проорал.  
И, следуя за Учихой, постарался кричать достаточно громко, чтобы его услышал не только Саске, но и остальные жильцы дома.

 

Скорость распространения слухов дала всем ниндзя возможность составить конкуренцию Учихе. Но Саске несколько раз оказывался в центре всеобщего обсуждения, так что это его не беспокоило.  
Единственное, что раздражало — девушки с их постоянными вопросами. В минуты таких приставаний ему хотелось оказаться в прошлом, когда он только вернулся в деревню и все старались держаться от него подальше. Но в то же самое время, он не хотел, чтобы его друзья вновь столкнулись с той болью, когда он изолировал себя от всех. Саске понимал, что даже если ему и будет комфортно в одиночестве, своей отстранённостью он опять ранит друзей.  
— Так... когда мы с ней встретимся?  
Саске задержал взгляд на Сакуре, когда она улыбнулась ему с торчащей изо рта ложкой.  
— Да мы задаём этот вопрос уже целую неделю, — пробормотал Наруто, запихивая в рот полную ложку мороженого.  
У Сакуры был обеденный перерыв, а так как они нормально не виделись с того ужина, не считая пары брошенных в рабочее время фраз, то решили собраться вместе сейчас.  
Трое друзей сидели на крыше больницы. Сакура сняла белый медицинский халат и, аккуратно свернув, положила его на выступ, на котором сидела, поджав под себя ноги. Она уже съела свой бенто и положила коробочку обратно в пакет, который принесла с собой.  
Наруто сидел на полу напротив Саске, опираясь локтем на выступ рядом с коленом Сакуры. Он орудовал ложкой и поглощал мороженое быстрее, чем Саске с Сакурой вместе взятые. И до сих пор не снял форму джонина. Прежде чем присоединиться к друзьям, Наруто зашёл в кабинет распределения миссий и сдал отчёты, которые был должен.  
— И что? Вы хотите, чтобы я просто взял и притащил её сюда, только потому, что вам приспичило с ней познакомиться?  
— Ну да.  
Саске не очень понравилось такое единодушие. Он тихонько фыркнул, заметив, что оба выжидающе на него смотрят. Покачал головой и отправил ложку с ванильно-карамельным мороженым себе в рот.  
Звук хлопающих на ветру простыней и полотенец на крыше соседнего здания приглушил разговор проходящих внизу людей.  
— Забудьте об этом, — сказал Учиха, и тут же услышал вздох Сакуры и ворчание Наруто, но не смог разобрать ни слова.  
— Эй, Саске, — начала Сакура.  
— Что?  
— Знаешь, а ведь ты мог бы взять её с собой на фестиваль. Мы же всегда их посещаем, да и для тебя не будет странным прийти вместе с ней, правда же?  
Саске поднял на неё глаза и доел мороженое. Харуно, скрестив руки на груди, окинула его самодовольным взглядом сверху вниз. Своё мороженое она уже доела.  
— Почему бы вам просто не отказаться от этой затеи? — спросил он.  
Они обернулись на звук вжикнувшей молнии, и увидели, как Наруто складывает пустую баночку из-под мороженого, ложку и всё остальное в контейнер для обеда. После чего он достал воду, открыл крышку и стал пить. И ни разу на них не взглянул. Его расфокусированный взгляд можно было охарактеризовать как взгляд человека, смотрящего в пустоту и при этом пребывающего в глубокой задумчивости.  
Наруто было не свойственно тормозить во время разговора, ведь именно он в первых рядах высказывал своё мнение — привычка, выработанная в беседах со многими людьми.  
— Эй, Наруто, — Саске нахмурился, заметив, как слегка дрогнули плечи Наруто. Узумаки поднял глаза, поочерёдно посмотрел на Саске и Сакуру, а затем перевёл непонимающий взгляд обратно на Саске.  
— Прости, что?  
Учиха ничего не сказал, а просто уставился в ответ.  
Было нетрудно заметить, что Наруто избегал смотреть прямо в глаза.  
— Хватит витать в облаках, — сказала Сакура и наклонилась, чтобы слегка ударить его по голове. Хоть в её отчитывающем голосе и проскальзывали дразнящие нотки, Саске заметил, что на её лице не было раздражения: брови немного опустились вниз, а губы чуть скривились.  
Значит, она тоже заметила.  
Наруто коротко рассмеялся и принялся почёсывать заднюю сторону шеи.  
— Да, простите, извините. Слишком много было отчётов, до сих пор буквы перед глазами скачут. О чём вы говорили?  
Он даже не пожаловался на жестокое обращение со стороны Сакуры.  
Не один Саске заметил неладное, Сакура, высвободив ноги и поставив их на пол, ещё немного подалась вперёд и положила руку на плечо Наруто, тут же заработав удивлённый взгляд. — Ну... ты такой целую неделю ходишь. Что-то случилось?  
Наруто непонимающе моргнул, прежде чем снова улыбнуться. Погладив и слегка сжав чужую ладонь, он убрал её со своего плеча.  
— Нет, всё хорошо.  
Такой ответ, казалось, заставил Сакуру волноваться ещё больше, но прежде чем она успела ещё раз открыть рот, в разговор вступил Саске.  
— Сакура предложила мне прийти на фестиваль с Коханой.  
Если бы Саске не смотрел на Наруто, то ничего бы и не заметил. Но он всё же увидел. Взгляд, которым Наруто на него посмотрел — пристальный серьёзный и беззащитный. Затем на глаза опустились длинные ресницы, а когда поднялись вновь, на лице Наруто расцвела улыбка и, вставая на ноги, он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Саске.  
— Да. Это хорошая мысль. Так, по крайней мере, она не будет чувствовать себя, словно ты привёл её ради того, чтобы мы попялились, да? — Наруто наклонился и подобрал сумку. — Нужно идти... Ирука-сенсей обязал меня помочь с архивами. Наказал за то, что я так долго тянул с отчётами.  
— А? — Сакура повернулась на своём месте, только чтобы увидеть, как он уже идёт к двери. — Эй! Наруто! Но мы же собирались обсудить намеченные планы на фестиваль ...  
Наруто просто поднял руку в воздух и помахал.  
— Да ладно, ладно. Не волнуйся! — откликнулся он, даже не оглядываясь, и исчез за дверью.  
Сакура вновь устроилась на выступе и взглянула на Саске.  
— Он витает в облаках целую неделю... — опустив глаза в пол, она обхватила руками колени.  
Солнце нещадно палило, простыни на соседней крыше высоко вскинул ветер.  
Саске ничего не ответил.

Тёплое свечение бумажных оранжевых фонарей, расположенных вдоль улиц, придавало ночи живые краски. По улицам ходили весёлые, разодетые в свои лучшие юката, люди.  
Народ привлекали запахи еды, доносящиеся с маленьких стендов, семьи собирались у игровых лавок. Всё смешалось: и смех, и разговоры, создавая праздничную атмосферу фестиваля.  
Наруто окинул свою юкату хмурым взглядом. Ему приходилось поднимать её при ходьбе, что не слишком-то радовало, к тому же, он чувствовал себя неловко в столь непривычном наряде. Не он выбирал себе одежду, это был подарок от Сакуры, и она пригрозила нанесением телесных повреждений, если вдруг юката ему не понравится.  
Что ж, она хотя бы согласилась с оранжевым цветом, когда потащила его в магазин на примерку.  
Наруто пригладил ладонью отвороты, всё ещё пытаясь привыкнуть к новой одежде и отошёл в сторону, избегая столкновения с двумя разговаривающими посреди дороги мужчинами. Однако пришлось уклоняться ещё быстрее, потому что мимо него на полной скорости пронеслись трое детей в масках лиса. После них поднялось облако пыли.  
— Наруто!  
Услышав голос Сакуры, он сразу принялся выискивать её в толпе людей, одетых настолько пёстро, что слепило глаза (а ещё говорили, что оранжевый ужасный цвет) и довольно быстро её обнаружил. Рядом с ней, спиной к нему, стояла Ино и, судя по громко звучащему голосу, отчитывала Чоджи за количество пищи, которое тот умудрился запихнуть в рот.  
Когда Наруто осознал, что там собрались все, то моргнул и задался вопросом, а понимают ли они, что преграждают другим людям путь. Там был даже Неджи.  
Однако когда Сакура позвала его быстрым движением руки, Наруто понял, что один человек не пришёл.  
Прокладывая себе путь, он пытался выхватить в толпе друзей знакомые черты Саске, но когда подошёл достаточно близко, нахмурился, потому что Учихи нигде не было видно.  
Наруто опустил глаза и вдруг почувствовал, как Сакура взяла его за руку, пока остальные начали звать его по имени и приветствовать.  
— Где Саске? — спросил он, пальцем погладив кисть Сакуры.  
Сакура слегка пожала плечами и огляделась вокруг, обводя взглядом множество незнакомых лиц. Чуть поодаль играла музыка, сопровождаясь шумными голосами, заполнившими деревню.  
— Я его ещё не видела, но он сказал, что подойдёт сюда.  
— А... Ладно, — с тех пор как Саске начал ходить с ними на фестивали, он всегда сначала встречался со своей бывшей командой, но сейчас, присматриваясь к лицам в толпе вместе с Сакурой, Наруто понимал, что его нигде не было видно.  
— Он нас догонит, — сказала Сакура и дёрнула его за рукав. — Пойдём.  
Откуда-то из недр их компании послышался голос Кибы, жалующийся на то, что они торчат здесь слишком долго, а затем раздались едва слышные слова Хинаты, призывающие к терпению.  
Наруто взглянул на Сакуру и увидел, что она смотрит на него.  
Тогда он широко улыбнулся и ласково щёлкнул пальцами по лепестку цветка в её волосах.  
— Ты красиво смотришься, Сакура-чан.  
Вышеназванная «чан» скривила личико и стукнула его (слава Богу, легонько) в плечо.  
— Шевелись, идиот.  
С улыбкой на лице, идя нога в ногу с остальными, он позволил себе забыть о сосущем под ложечкой ощущении и приготовился с головой погрузиться в атмосферу фестиваля.

Они остановились у небольшого ларька барбекю. На время фестиваля столы и стулья расставили на берегу реки. Одна только их компания занимала треть пространства, поэтому они сдвинули несколько столов и стульев вместе.  
Довольно хорошее место: с реки поддувал свежий прохладный ветерок, разбавляя жаркий вечер. Грили стояли на улице, и владелец готовил мясо прямо у них на глазах. Невероятное зрелище наблюдать за человеком, который одновременно следил за несколькими раскалёнными поверхностями и жарил разные виды мяса. Над грилями поднимался тёплый пар, запах манил людей, которые променяли шумный праздник на тихую прогулку вдоль реки. Хотя, это не слишком спасало от шума.  
Наруто был зажат между Сакурой и Саем, а его взгляд был приклеен к Кибе, который пытался подменить Ли пиалу с водой на саке. Своими неудачными попытками он только позорил звание джонина, так как проницательность у него хромала. Не то чтобы Ли очень бдил — он был слишком поглощён разговором с Неджи, хотя Наруто не мог с уверенностью сказать, слушал ли его Хьюга или нет.  
Девушки решили сесть рядом друг с другом по левую руку от Наруто. Казалось, Чоджи вздохнул с облегчением, так как Ино находилась слишком далеко, чтобы у неё появилась реальная возможность удержать его от поглощения мяса большими порциями.  
Тарелка Наруто была сплошь усеяна обглоданными до костей рёбрышками. Он закатал рукава по локоть и держал в руках большой идеально прожаренный кусок свиной грудинки.  
— Сомневаюсь, что смогу пошевелиться, — пробормотал он прежде, чем откусить ещё.  
Сакура отвлеклась от горячего спора с Ино и повернулась к нему. И тут же скривилась в отвращении, смотря на то, как Наруто варварски вгрызается в мясо.  
— Наруто... что я говорила про... — она не успела высказать все свои претензии, отвлёкшись на что-то за его плечом. Сакура привстала, на её губах заиграла улыбка. — Саске! — и, вскинув руку в воздух, принялась махать, не заметив, как немедленно подобралась Ино и, прервав свою беседу с Хинатой и Тен-Тен, начала озираться по сторонам.  
Некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся, равнодушно подумал Наруто, хотя присутствие Учихи отразилось и на его аппетите. Он положил надкусанный кусок свинины на тарелку и потянулся за бумажной салфеткой, облизывая солёный от пряностей палец. Улыбка Сакуры преобразилась — губы сложились в немое «О». Наруто тоже повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что же там такое.  
— Что? Неужели он опять решил покинуть деревню или ещё чего в этом духе... — Наруто тут же замолчал, увидев идущего к ним Саске.  
Вот только он был не один.  
За его руку держалась незнакомая Наруто девушка, однако он сразу сообразил, кто она такая.  
Все разговоры за столом смолкли, когда их компания повернулась взглянуть, с кем пришёл Саске.  
Пара смотрелась до странного красиво. Саске в своём царственно-синем выглядел как всегда безукоризненно, как и Сузуме Кохана, идущая с ним к столу под ручку. Её кожа была бледной, волосы, собранные наверх, струились по спине длинным прекрасным водопадом. В жёлтом кимоно она выглядела прекрасно.  
Они действительно хорошо смотрелись вместе.  
Сакура поднялась с места и подошла к ним, как только Саске с Коханой остановились возле их стола.  
— Мог бы и пораньше прийти, — сказала Сакура и уже мягче добавила. — Одного Какаши достаточно. — Потом её тон полностью изменился, и Наруто увидел, что она обращается к девушке. — Вы, должно быть, Кохана-сан, — Сакура сделала небольшой реверанс. — Приятно, наконец, с вами познакомиться.  
Кохана улыбнулась красивой застенчивой улыбкой, тоже приветствуя Сакуру.  
— Наруто.  
Наруто вздрогнул, почувствовав на своём плече руку Сакуры.  
— Хватит лениться, встань и поздоровайся, — проговорила она сквозь улыбку и стиснутые зубы, махнув в сторону Коханы.  
За столом все молчали, наблюдая за своеобразным приветствием. Даже Чоджи не сводил с них глаз, хоть и не прекращал есть.  
Наруто быстро вытер руки и встал, повернувшись спиной к столу и лицом к паре. На его губах уже играла широкая улыбка, адресованая нервно поглядывающей на него девушке.  
— Хех... Плохо, что вы не познакомились с нами раньше, а то бы мы предупредили вас, на что вы подписались, — произнёс он, кивнув в сторону Саске. — Меня зовут Наруто.  
Улыбка Коханы утратила свою нервозность.  
— Приятно с вами познакомиться, Наруто-кун. И с вами, Сакура-чан. Саске-сан говорил мне, что все вы очень хорошие, но я всё равно немного нервничала перед встречей.  
Сакура снова вступила в разговор.  
— Почему бы вам не сесть за наш столик? — она оглянулась через плечо и сухо добавила. — Всё равно остальные наши друзья ловят каждое слово, так давайте же избавим их от мучений.  
Именно тогда Наруто почувствовал, как в нём рождается что-то уродливое. Словно внизу живота стало давить, из-за чего улыбка на его лице застыла. Хотя вряд ли кто-то мог заметить разницу.  
Это его беспокоило. Не потому что сейчас он ощущал что-то в этом роде, его волновало, из-за чего именно он чувствовал себя подобным образом.  
Рука Коханы выскользнула из руки Саске и она вопросительно посмотрела на Учиху. Тот кивнул, на губах заиграла лёгкая улыбка. Её ладонь на секунду соприкоснулась с его. После этого она отошла и вместе с Сакурой направилась к столу.  
Голос Сакуры прибавил громкости, когда она начала всех представлять.  
Краем глаза Наруто ухватил какое-то движение, а когда поднял взгляд, увидел, что к нему приблизился Саске. Они немного отошли, наблюдая за обступившей Кохану компанией.  
Саске скрестил руки на груди.  
— Доволен?  
По каким-то непонятным причинам от этого вопроса Наруто зашёлся смехом. Он смотрел вниз, пока смеялся, и поэтому не мог заметить на себе острый взгляд Саске. Отсмеявшись, он покачал головой.  
— Да, да, доволен.  
 _Лжец._

Наруто удалось сбежать через некоторое время после того, как они ушли из кафе и вновь влились в весёлую галдящую толпу, ожидающую фейерверков. Он сказал Сакуре, что идёт отлить, заработав строгий взгляд за свою формулировку, но, тем не менее, она его отпустила.  
И теперь он стоял на мосту, неподалёку от того места, где пару часов назад они останавливались поесть.  
Здесь было спокойнее. Он повернулся к реке спиной, лёгкий ветерок трепал волосы и обдувал юкату.  
Хоть он и любил находиться в компании своих друзей и проводить свободное время с ними, но скребущее ощущение, давшее о себе знать, когда они пробирались через толпу, было неправильным. С лица не сходила улыбка, он говорил и шутил (и даже пошёл на смертельный риск, вымазав юкату Неджи сладкой ватой), но иногда, мельком замечая, что Саске подходит к стоящей с остальными девушками Кохане, в нём поднималось странное чувство.  
До него долетали всё нарастающие возгласы, и он поморщился, осознав, что если опоздает на запуск фейерверков, то будет не очень красиво выглядеть, когда Сакура до него доберётся.  
Он вздохнул и повернулся, схватившись руками за перила, и подкинул себя вверх. Ноги оторвались от земли и качнулись вперёд, как если бы он собирался прыгнуть в реку с моста. Шум реки становился всё громче, и Наруто улыбнулся, чувствуя себя маленьким ребёнком. Сконцентрированное внизу живота напряжение ослабило путы и отпустило. Гул праздника, доносящийся из деревни, становился заразительнее, и он быстро оглянулся посмотреть, не идёт ли кто по мосту, прежде чем прыгнуть.  
Сконцентрировав чакру, он гладко приземлился на реку, брызги воды только слегка коснулись лодыжек. Подол юкаты тоже намок, но ему было всё равно. Наруто, усердно вышагивая, чтобы держаться над водой, занял место у изгиба под мостом, чтобы было видно небо.  
Краски деревни, приглушённые до тёмно-синего цвета отсюда казались ещё мрачнее, но его это не беспокоило. И когда в небо взлетел первый залп фейерверков, улыбка на его лице стала мягче: ярко-оранжевые и жёлтые шипы с оглушительным шумом разрезали небо, отдаваясь вибрацией в мосту, на который он облокачивался. Наруто слышал, как возгласы набирали силу и подумал о том, что остальные наблюдают за представлением с более близкого расстояния.  
В голове пронеслась мимолётная сцена: Кохана тянет ладонь к Саске, чтобы убрать с рукава упавший листик, пока они идут на площадь смотреть фейерверки. Улыбка Наруто тут же стала менее радостной.  
Он задался вопросом, а заметил ли ещё кто-нибудь, как напрягся Саске, когда к нему прикоснулись чужие пальцы. Его лицо застыло, а глаза сузились, смотря на склоненную набок голову Коханы, но, когда та пробормотала, что это был всего лишь листик, он кивнул и тихо её поблагодарил.  
Казалось, такая реакция несла в себе больше удивления, чем недовольства.  
Наруто откинул голову на холодную конструкцию, чувствуя, как прохладный ветер обдувает голову, а волосы разглаживаются под давлением поверхности.  
И Наруто это не нравилось.  
Над рекой взорвался свет и озарил темноту под мостом, но на этот раз взгляд Наруто был прикован к воде, журчащей под ногами. Он чувствовал слабые импульсы сквозь подошвы сандалий. Грудная клетка поднялась, чтобы набрать в лёгкие воздуха...  
— Эй.  
Он запрокинул голову, и она слишком резко откинулась назад, стукнувшись о мост.  
— Чёрт! — прошипел он, опустившись на корточки и прижав обе руки к затылку, словно это могло чем-то ему помочь.  
— ...Мило.  
Сузив от боли глаза, он посмотрел на Саске. Взгляд был обвиняющим, несмотря на то, что Саске не сделал ничего предосудительного, а всего-навсего жутко напугал своим появлением из ниоткуда. И не имеет значения, что Наруто, будучи джонином, мог бы почувствовать его чакру.  
— Ага... спасибо, — сказал он, хотя это больше напоминало рычание. Отвернувшись, он принялся потирать затылок, пробормотав «мудак». Но, услышав приближение Саске, резко поднял взгляд.  
Ввысь взметнулась ещё одна порция фейерверков, бросив на лицо Саске блик, на этот раз всё окрасилось в бледно-зелёный цвет. Фейерверк какое-то время померцал, прежде чем потухнуть и вновь оставить их в тени моста. Саске скрестил руки на груди, продолжая смотреть на Наруто с ничего не выражающим лицом, Узумаки, в свою очередь, тоже не отводил взгляд. Учиха молчал.  
— Что? — спросил Наруто, убирая руку с затылка. В его тоне звучали оборонительные нотки, но это происходило на автомате. Он ненавидел пустые взгляды Саске. Они слишком напоминали о том времени, когда Саске никого к себе не подпускал, не позволял никому знать, о чём думает и продолжал от них убегать, отказываясь возвращаться назад.  
Саске приподнял бровь.  
— Ты ведь осознаёшь, что утром проснёшься с сотрясением мозга и не будешь помнить ничего о сегодняшнем вечере, если не пойдёшь смотреть на фейерверки с нами?  
Наруто тихонько фыркнул и пожал плечами, опустив взгляд на проточную воду. Если прищуриться, можно увидеть гальку на дне.  
— Нет, она, скорее всего, просто наорёт на тебя за то, что бросил... свою невесту одну.  
Саске усмехнулся.  
— Это потому, что я пошёл искать тебя.  
В воздухе повисла тишина. Наруто смотрел на Учиху расширенными от удивления глазами.  
Саске смотрел на него в ответ, а потом несколько раз моргнул, словно осознал, что только что сказал. Отвернувшись, он опустил скрещенные ранее руки.  
— Что? Хороший повод её заткнуть и она не станет спрашивать, где ты был.  
Наруто не удивился столь быстрой отмазке, хоть и был уверен в том, что Саске мог бы придумать что-нибудь получше. Низко рассмеявшись, он провёл по воде пальцем, нарушив тем самым равномерность потока на секунду, а потом он почувствовал, как крошечные струйки воды вновь завихрились вокруг его руки.  
— Просто пошевеливайся. Не знаю, какого чёрта ты здесь забыл, но нас ждут люди, — сказал Саске и, развернувшись, пошёл к берегу реки.  
 _Например, твоя невеста?_  
Он не понял, что произнёс это вслух, пока Саске не остановился и не оглянулся на него через плечо. Его глаза сузились, и хоть Наруто и хотелось отвернуться, он не отводил от Саске взгляда. Учиха не стал к нему подходить, однако повернулся лицом.  
— Поэтому ты так глупо себя ведёшь?  
Наруто только пожал плечами и отвёл взгляд.  
— Насколько я знаю, со мной всё нормально.  
Саске усмехнулся.  
— Да. Из тебя всегда был дерьмовый лжец. Даже Сакура заметила неладное, причём уже давно.  
Наруто встал и повёл плечами, чувствуя беспокойство.  
— Нет. Всё нормально. Можешь у любого спросить.  
Саске на это склонил голову набок, уставившись на него немигающими тёмными глазами.  
Чёлка закрыла собой всю щёку. Ветер подобрал её и мягко сдул с гладкой бледной кожи. Кожу Саске всегда, казалось, дополняли цвета, окутывающие мир в это время суток. Но это никогда не докучало Наруто.  
Обычная мелочь из множества таких же, к которым он уже успел привыкнуть. Наруто только сейчас осознал, что, возможно, никогда не вырастет из потребности держаться ближе к друзьям и вся эта ситуация вокруг помолвки Саске может толковаться им как угроза очередной потери самого близкого друга.  
Разумеется, всё было не так. И Наруто это знал. Просто внутри появилось ощущение, которому он не мог дать объяснения.  
Наруто было достаточно просто смотреть на стоящего перед ним Саске, как память подкидывала воспоминание о Кохане, убирающей злополучный листик. Такое невинное действие, но оно застряло у него в голове и, как следствие, невыносимо _раздражало_.  
— Вы вдвоём... — Наруто переключил внимание на мост и поскрёб ногтями по шее. — Глядя на вас, создаётся ощущение, что вам друг с другом уютно.  
Саске не спешил отвечать, а Наруто не стал утруждать себя и поднимать взгляд, чтобы отметить выражение лица Учихи. Его мозг был занят поиском подходящих синонимов к слову «уют» и ему пришлось проглотить подступивший к горлу горький ком желчи.  
— Правда?  
Наруто покачал головой.  
— Да... да. Неважно. Просто пойдём, пока салют не закончился, — сказал он и направился к берегу, проходя мимо Саске и стараясь на него не смотреть. Было такое ощущение, словно у него замкнуло челюсть, и теперь он не может её разжать.  
— Наруто.  
Он продолжал идти.  
— Что?  
Саске больше ничего не сказал, но Наруто показалось, что за спиной раздался тихий вздох.  
А после услышал, как Учиха пошёл за ним.  
Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова, пока возвращались назад.

Они успели подойти к последним залпам. Саске промолчал, когда Сакура не слишком нежно поцарапала Наруто, пока тот пытался извиниться за своё исчезновение. На лице Коханы проступило облегчение, когда она заметила идущих Саске с Наруто. Даже если друзья Саске и тепло её поприветствовали, это ещё не значило, что наедине с ними ей было комфортно.  
— Всё в порядке, Саске-сан? — спросила она, переводя взгляд с Наруто на него.  
Саске кивнул, становясь между Ино и Коханой.  
— Всё нормально.  
Кохана заметно расслабилась: вновь улыбнулась, опустила напряжённые до этого плечи и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть фейерверк.  
— Спасибо, что пригласили меня сегодня, Саске-сан, — тихо сказала она, и Саске уловил в её голосе радостные нотки. — У вас очень хорошие друзья.  
Саске уже собирался ответить, но шум разорвавшегося в небе фейерверка прервал его слова — ночное небо почти полностью озарила вспышка салюта.  
Здесь собралась практически вся деревня. Все они смотрели вверх и в восхищении незаметно перешли на шёпот, когда в воздух выстрелило два залпа: белый и золотой соединились вместе, напоминая огромный одуванчик, на который только что подул ветер.  
Рядом с собой он услышал восторженный шёпот девушек, лица которых озарил свет от фейерверка.  
Саске взглянул на Кохану и увидел, что она полностью сосредоточена на салюте, её рот даже немного приоткрылся.  
Он перевёл взгляд от разноцветных вспышек на остальных, обнаружив, что большинство также очарованы зрелищем. Почти все парни тоже смотрели вверх, да что там, все задрали головы.  
Единственным, кто не смотрел на небо, был Наруто.  
Его пристальный взгляд сверлил землю.

Саске не ожидал столкнуться лицом к лицу с Сакурой прямо у входной двери в квартиру Какаши.  
Её лицо исказилось гневом, когда она закрыла за собой дверь и уже собиралась уйти прочь по коридору. Он заметил, как мелко подрагивают её пальцы на ручке двери, прежде чем Харуно окончательно убрала руку с прохладной поверхности и пригладила юбку.  
— Эээ... доброе утро, Саске-кун, — поздоровалась Сакура, заправив выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо.  
— Хн, — он посмотрел мимо неё — на дверь, не обращая внимания на краску, медленно заливающую её щеки. — Какаши дома?  
Сакура кивнула и отошла в сторону от двери.  
— Да, — и нахмурилась. — Но сейчас довольно рано. Что-то случилось?  
Саске скрестил руки на груди.  
— Да, рано. А что _ты_ здесь делаешь?  
— Я отработала в больнице ночную смену, но хотела с ним переговорить, поэтому зашла по пути домой.  
Даже если про часть с больницей Сакура не солгала, Саске задался вопросом, а с чего же она тогда покраснела, когда его заметила.  
Сакура вздохнула и положила руки на талию. Насчёт больницы она вряд ли врала: под глазами проступали тёмные круги, а плечи были опущены от усталости.  
— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.  
Хоть Саске и мог избежать дальнейших расспросов, но он слишком хорошо знал Сакуру — она не отступит, пока не узнает то, что хочет. Очевидно, влияние Наруто.  
— Мне нужно с ним поговорить, — он прошёл мимо неё. — Не смею тебя задерживать. Тебе нужно поспать, — бросил Саске через плечо. — Это бросается в глаза.  
— Прекрасно. Продолжай упрямиться.  
Саске даже не обернулся, когда раздались удаляющиеся шаги, однако услышал, как она пробормотала: «Сначала Наруто, теперь Саске. Кучка придурков».  
Значит, не он один заметил перемены в Узумаки.  
Лицо потемнело. Саске постучал в дверь Какаши, не обращая внимания на приклеенный в нескольких сантиметрах от глазка стикер с улыбающейся рожицей.  
Дверь открылась спустя несколько секунд. Перед его взором предстал Какаши, и Саске заметил у его глаза маленькую морщинку, что указывало на улыбку Хатаке.  
— О, ну разве не интересный сегодня выдался день? Следующий на очереди Наруто?  
Саске смерил сенсея пристальным взглядом.  
— Какаши... почему у тебя фингал под глазом?

Наруто разбудили громкие разговоры на улице.  
Он застонал и перевернулся на спину, пытаясь ухватиться за ускользающий сон. Кожа под его руками была такой потрясающе гладкой, и он не хотел, чтобы всё это исчезло. Влажная и покрасневшая благодаря стараниям его рта.  
 _Ммм, Сас..._  
Тук. Тук. Тук.  
Наруто накрыл голову подушкой и зажмурился.  
— Отвали!  
Хриплый спросонья голос приглушила подушка.  
— Ах, как приятно, что мой ученик настолько рад меня видеть.  
Распознав голос Какаши, Наруто вновь застонал и, отложив подушку, сел. Взгляд, которым он наградил Какаши — тот сидел на подоконнике с Ича-Ича в руках — не удался из-за упавших на лицо светлых прядей волос и едва открытых щёлочек-глаз. И если взглядом можно было бы убить, то Какаши уже находился бы на полпути к столкновению с землёй.  
— Что? — прорычал Наруто.  
Какаши оторвался от своего порно и (подождите-ка, у него синяк под глазом?) переключился на Наруто, вернув ему сердитый взгляд. Но потом, когда взгляд скользнул ниже, Наруто увидел, как глупо мигнул единственно видимый глаз Хатаке, и раздражение как рукой сняло.  
— О. А это что такое?  
Со стороны Какаши послышался какой-то непонятный звук, похожий на смешок. Хатаке явно забавляла сложившаяся ситуация.  
— О, Наруто. Я польщён.  
Узумаки нахмурился сильнее. Тупой Какаши. Наруто перевёл взгляд вниз...  
И обнаружил, что смотрит на грязные простыни и утреннюю эрекцию.

Вы собираетесь мне сказать, зачем явились в такую рань, разбудили и унизили меня? — пробормотал Наруто, не вынимая изо рта тост, пока наливал себе молоко в кружку.  
Он облокотился на столешницу своей крошечной кухни, а Какаши устроился за столом, заваленным пустыми чашками из-под рамена.  
Оторвав взгляд от хлама, он скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ну, поскольку ты являешься причиной, по которой двое моих учеников решили поднять меня безбожно рано, то, не думаю, что ты вправе проявлять недовольство по части пробуждения, как считаешь? — от улыбки, показавшейся под конец фразы, Наруто надулся ещё сильнее.  
Он подошёл к стулу на противоположной стороне кухни и присел.  
— С какой стати им будить вас, чтобы поговорить обо мне? И разве Сакура не дежурила в ночную смену? Тогда что она забыла у вас дома утром?  
Какаши цыкнул.  
— Как интересно. Несмотря на наличие множества других тем для обсуждения со мной, и ты, и Саске обратили внимание именно на эту деталь.  
— А?  
Какаши рассеянно махнул рукой в его сторону, ещё удобнее располагаясь на стуле.  
— Давай начистоту. Сакура пришла ко мне этим утром, потому что ты уже какое-то время ведёшь себя не как обычно, по крайней мере, она выразилась именно так. Поэтому она начала переживать.  
— Я же говорил ей, что всё нор...  
Какаши поднял руку, призывая к тишине.  
— Я ещё не закончил.  
Нравоучительный взгляд, которым одарил его Какаши, заставил Наруто закрыть рот куда эффективнее, чем жест. — Если это недостаточная для тебя причина, чтобы забеспокоиться, скажу, что через три секунды после ухода Сакуры, я имел удовольствие лицезреть на своём пороге Саске. И, как ни странно, он тоже поднял вопрос о переменах в твоём поведении.  
— Но...  
— И после небольшого допроса (который, я добавлю, окончательно прогнал остатки сна) мне стало ясно, что твоё поведение изменилось с объявления Саске о своей помолвке, так что проблема, очевидно, кроется в этом. — Какаши взял свой кофе, но пока не стал его пить. — Именно поэтому я здесь.  
— Видя, что ты совершенно не в восторге от новости, что твой бывший товарищ по команде теперь обручён, я невольно задался вопросом, а почему это так тебя волнует? Сначала я ставил на то, что сработал твой пунктик относительно Саске. Последнее время он находился... вдали от деревни, поэтому это могла бы быть подсознательная реакция, ощущение угрозы того, что кто-то может, — он изобразил пальцами кавычки в воздухе, — забрать Саске прочь.  
— Я же говорю, что всё на самом деле не та...  
— Но, к счастью, — продолжил Какаши, не обращая абсолютно никакого внимания на то, как цвет лица Наруто приближается к красному, — я понял, что это не так и не нужно далеко ходить, чтобы добраться до сути проблемы.  
— Да _нет_ никаких проблем! — он с таким остервенением хлопнул кружкой по столу, что на пальцы выплеснулось молоко. Узумаки выругался и, скользнув коленом по стулу, развернулся и потянулся к кухонному полотенцу. — Я уже говорил им, что у меня всё хорошо, так какого чёрта?...  
— Ты в этом уверен?  
Наруто поспешно вытер пролитое молоко и смерил Какаши сердитым взглядом.  
— Да!  
— В самом деле? — Какаши улыбнулся. — Я бы сказал, что звать Саске по имени и говорить про его гладкую кожу во сне, пока в штанах назревает эрекция... это может вылиться для тебя в проблему.  
Рука на столе замерла, а голова вскинулась вверх.  
— Что?  
— Прошу прощения за то, что подслушал, но я стучал.  
Наруто тупо уставился на Какаши. Он не осознавал, что пальцы крепко вцепились в кухонное полотенце, как и то, что тело в долю секунды прошиб пот.  
— Я... я... вы не понимаете!  
— Да ну?  
— Не надо говорить мне «да ну», — Наруто обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Какаши. — Обойдусь без ваших глупых «да ну». Это был просто сон.  
— Сон, который приснился дважды, судя по простыням.  
Палец Наруто тут же обмяк и опустился. Теперь он желал лишь одного — провалиться сквозь землю, прихватив с собой пару чашек с раменом и просто пожить так какое-то время.  
Но так как этого не произошло, он сделал следующее: приложился о стол головой, тут же обхватив её руками.  
— Вы такая задница, Какаши-сенсей.  
— Хммм, — Наруто услышал звук потягивания напитка и понял, что Какаши ждал, когда он отвернётся, чтобы попить. — Как я и говорил.  
Наруто ничего не ответил. Он просто уставился в стол, хотя его глаза были так близко к деревянной поверхности, что на самом деле он мог видеть лишь размытое пятно.  
— И? — спросил Какаши.  
— Что «и»? — голос эхом отрекошетил в том крохотном пространстве, которое он сам и создал, закрывшись руками.  
— Я так понимаю, твоё поведение стало таким из-за неприятия ситуации с помолвкой Саске.  
Наруто пожал плечами.  
— Саске может делать всё, что хочет.  
— Как зрело, — слащаво, почти нараспев произнёс Какаши.  
— Ух ты, ваша помощь неоценима, сенсей, — Наруто не ожидал, что выйдет настолько язвительно, поэтому поднял голову и посмотрел на Какаши, взлохматив рукой волосы на затылке. — Да и в любом случае, легче мне не станет, даже если выговорюсь. Я просто чувствую себя странно. А если начну говорить об этом, мне станет только хуже. — Он поморщился. — Я уже молчу о том, что Саске тут же попытается засунуть мне чидори в задницу, если узнает об этом.  
— И с чего ты это взял? — вздохнул Какаши.  
— Да с того, — всплеснул руками Наруто, не зная, что ещё сказать. — Потому что это странно. И сложно. А ещё он мой друг. Это... неправильно... испытывать такие чувства и прочее. Мне нравятся девушки, миленькие девушки. С хорошей задницей. Но не Саске. — Он начал тереть у бровей, вновь растекаясь по стулу. — Так не должно быть.  
— Наруто.  
Узумаки опустил руки и перевёл взгляд на Какаши.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что это неправильно?

Разговор с Какаши не помог Наруто увидеть хоть что-то, о чём он не задумывался бы раньше. Теперь он только острее чувствовал, что друзья заметили перемены, а значит, ему придётся хорошенько постараться. Нужно чуть больше улыбаться и вести себя как обычно, хотя после этих снов смотреть Саске в глаза становилось всё труднее.  
Но до сих пор ему это удавалось.  
Тем не менее, имя Кохана всё чаще проскальзывало в разговорах бывших членов команды номер семь, и становилось всё тяжелее держаться позитивно. И, в конце концов, настал тот момент, когда Наруто стал отговариваться занятостью и даже зашёл настолько далеко, что сам упрашивал Ируку загружать его бумажной работой.  
Всё привело к тому, к чему шло изначально.  
Две недели, проведённые взаперти в офисе и однодневная миссия — и Наруто оказался в одном из самых малопривлекательных баров Конохи, куда попал благодаря стараниям других скучающих ниндзя. Если точнее, благодаря Кибе, Генме, Анко и энтузиасту Ли.  
В помещении витал крепкий запах алкоголя и, вопреки здравому смыслу, рядом с Наруто стояли три бутылки пива и три чашечки саке. Он слишком долго смеялся над историей Кибы, что было довольно странно, потому что когда Наруто прищурился, то увидел его лежащим лицом вниз на столе.  
Генма хихикал и склонился ещё ближе к Анко, платье которой едва прикрывало бёдра. Наруто на секунду задержал на них свой взгляд, чувствуя себя так, словно его голова вдруг отделилась от тела и плывёт в воздухе сама по себе.  
— Дети не могут выдержать здешний алкоголь...  
Анко повернула к ним голову. Судя по тому, что ей явно понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы сфокусировать на них взгляд, Наруто мысленно задал себе вопрос, а не пьяна ли она, случаем, в такой же степени, что и они.  
— Я не стану раскидывать их задницы по домам.  
Генма моргнул, перевёл взгляд с Анко на Наруто, а после с Наруто на распластанное тело Кибы.  
— Хаа, — он пожевал сембон и потянулся за своим пивом (Которым уже по счёту? За десятой кружкой?) — Думаю, они сами в состоянии добраться до дома.  
Анко посмотрела на Кибу, который уже вовсю храпел, и вновь на Генму.  
— Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь.  
И тогда, скорее всего, Наруто потерял сознание, потому что в следующий миг он почувствовал, как кто-то хлопает его по спине, прилагая больше силы, чем требовалось, пытаясь его разбудить.  
— Эй, Наруто. Наруто.  
— Ммхх, отвали...  
Потревоживший его пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но Наруто был слишком занят погружением в мир сновидений, вызванных алкоголем, чтобы его это вообще заботило.  
— Эй, идиот. Вставай.  
Наруто не был уверен, что именно сработало: удар или осознание того, что приземление лицом в пол гораздо больнее, когда находишься в полубессознательном состоянии, чем в разгар сражения.  
Он застонал и смог подтянуть руки вверх, опираясь ими на пол и морщась, когда правая попала во что-то липкое и влажное. Наруто заставил себя открыть глаза и удивлённо моргнул, обнаружив себя лежащим на полу того самого бара, в который пришёл вместе с Кибой, Анко и Генмой.  
— Что... — голова не болела, но всё было как в тумане, будто во все органы чувств забился хлопок и все предметы находились слишком далеко. Даже горький привкус пива на языке, казалось, стал гораздо слабее.  
— Долго же ты. Вставай и пойдём. Я отведу тебя домой.  
Саске?  
Наруто приподнялся, обнаружив, что весит намного больше, чем думал, а пульс в висках словно отбивал чечётку.  
Когда ему, наконец, удалось перенести свой вес достаточно, чтобы развернуться, он увидел, что стоит в почти пустом баре напротив Саске. Учиха, в одной футболке и спортивных штанах, не выглядел особо довольным, скрестив руки на груди и сфокусировав взгляд на Наруто.  
— Эээ... — Наруто потёр щёку, сердцебиение стало учащаться, и теперь это было заметно. — Где Киба?  
— Генма повёл его домой. Анко ушла раньше. Она отправила мне сообщение с просьбой прийти и забрать тебя, — Саске отвернулся, бегло пробежавшись взглядом по бару. Половина светильников была выключена, а в подсобке кто-то был — скорее всего, владелец заведения заканчивал подготовку бара к завтрашнему дню. — Давай поживее. Чем меньше мне придётся вдыхать ароматы этого помещения, тем лучше.  
Наруто покачал головой, подходя ближе.  
— Я и сам могу дойти до дома.  
Он шёл медленнее, чем обычно, но, по крайней мере, не вилял зигзагами.  
— Хватит корчить из себя упрямого идиота.  
Прежде чем Наруто смог уклониться, Саске закинул его руку себе на плечо, а сам обхватил Узумаки за талию, отчего Наруто тут же споткнулся. Саске быстро выставил тело вперёд и несколько секунду подождал.  
— На себя посмотри, — пробормотал Наруто. Потом вздохнул, и положил голову на свою руку, перекинутую через плечо Саске. — Ты знаешь...  
— Что знаю?  
Наруто прекратил сопротивление, когда Саске начал продвигаться с ним к выходу. Он позволял себя вести и чувствовал сильную усталость, чтобы жаловаться на своё положение.  
— Твоя рука меня домогается.  
В воздухе повисла тишина, и Наруто показалось, что плечи Саске подрагивают.  
— Неужели?  
— Да, — кивнул он, но шея словно стала резиновой, поэтому голова в действительности медленно опрокинулась назад и вернулась на исходную позицию.  
Они вышли на улицу, и Наруто вздрогнул от внезапного порыва ветра, прижимаясь ближе к Саске.  
— Оч холодно.  
— Хм.  
Они продолжили путь. Наруто был благодарен за отсутствие шума, потому что это вряд ли бы хорошо отразилось на его самочувствии. И по дороге к дому Наруто они ни с кем не столкнулись.  
— Ты много работаешь в последнее время.  
Слова Учихи прозвучали тихо. Может, тишина заставила его приглушить голос, но Наруто отлично всё услышал.  
— Да, наверное.  
— Ты...  
От того, что Наруто находился к Саске так близко, он смог почувствовать, как тот сглотнул. Узумаки поднял голову и посмотрел на друга.  
— Что «я»?  
Саске отвёл взгляд в сторону.  
— Тебе нужны деньги или что-то в этом роде? Ты же терпеть не можешь заниматься бумажной работой, а теперь пропадаешь за ней каждый день.  
Наруто пристально на него посмотрел.  
— Почему спрашиваешь? Ты бы мне одолжил?  
Саске глянул на него в ответ, нахмурившись.  
— Конечно.  
— Хех, — лицо Наруто озарила глупая улыбка, и он покачал головой, уставившись вниз. Он чувствовал себя немного дезориентированным, когда фокусировал взгляд на земле.  
Узумаки поморщил нос, уловив собственный неприятный запах, и задался вопросом, а будет ли в состоянии принять душ, когда вернётся домой. В отличие от него, Саске пах неплохо. Наруто уткнулся лицом в плечо Саске, немного склонив голову, потому что его рука всё ещё лежала на плечах Учихи, и вдохнул аромат его футболки.  
Да. От него приятно пахло. Свежестью, чистотой...  
Со вздохом, Наруто оторвался от Саске, не обращая внимания на резкий взгляд, которым его одарили, когда он запнулся. Наруто отмахнулся от Саске, который вновь потянулся к нему, и попытался самостоятельно восстановить равновесие.  
— Что ты вытворяешь? — спросил Саске. — Ты знаешь, который час? У меня нет времени ждать, пока ты нагуляешься. Так что давай быстрее, Наруто.  
Узумаки смотрел на него несколько секунд, подмечая, что раздражённое выражение лица отлично сочетается с Саске. Он осознал, что ему нравится, как угрожающе опустились вниз брови, а в прищуренных глазах появился лёгкий блеск. А ещё он был таким стройным и высоким.  
— Эй, Саске...  
— Что?  
— Ты мне нравишься.  
Учиха поднял руку и, вздохнув, потёр глаза.  
— Сколько ты выпил, Наруто?  
Наруто не улыбался. Он замотал головой и, пробормотав себе под нос «Нет, нет», потянулся к Саске. Ладони сжали футболку и потянули на себя. Ему понравилось, как от внезапной близости широко распахнулись глаза Учихи, но Наруто не собирался отпускать шуточки по этому поводу.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — Саске продолжал на него смотреть — раздражённый, сбитый с толку, поэтому он продолжил. — Я имею в виду, ты действительно мне нравишься. — Наруто ещё больше сократил расстояние между ними. — Вот так. — И поцеловал. Просто слегка прижался губами к губам Саске. Глаза закрылись сами собой, потому что ощущения получились гораздо ярче, чем он представлял. Губы Саске были мягкими, и Наруто нежно их прикусил — в животе сладко закручивалось удовольствие.  
Когда он отстранился и открыл глаза, Саске всё так же смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот. Но Наруто не знал наверняка от чего: поцелуя или крайней степени шока.  
— Видишь? Вот так.  
Саске молчал. Потом отступил назад. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию, он опустил глаза и уставился в землю.  
— Наруто.  
Странно, но в голове немедленно прояснилось.  
Узумаки больше не знобило, так что он сунул руки в карманы, ожидая продолжения фразы.  
— Да?  
— Прости... — казалось, что слова застряли у него в горле, к тому же Саске до сих пор не поднял взгляда на Наруто. — Я не...  
Наруто хорошо видел, как двигается челюсть Саске, как ему тяжело говорить. Узумаки не пришлось долго ждать — Саске расправил плечи и посмотрел на него. Прямой взгляд, без намёка на неопределённость.  
— Я не разделяю твоих чувств. Ты для меня друг. Даже моя семья. Но на этом всё.  
Наруто отвернулся и принялся почёсывать шею. Затем издал тихий смешок.  
— Я так и думал, что ты скажешь что-то подобное, — он хотел, чтобы слова звучали легко и искренне, но не мог заставить себя встретиться с Саске глазами. — Но знаешь. Может, если... если ты подумаешь над этим, — внутри поднялась паника, когда Наруто понял, что эта фраза может быть воспринята как давление, поэтому он вскинул голову и поднял руку в жесте мира. — Но может если... Я понимаю. Знаю, это не то, что ты ожидал услышать и, ну... — он послал Саске виноватую улыбку. — Я тоже не думал, что скажу это, но... Да. Если бы ты хотя бы задумался о возможности этого... Я был бы благодарен. И, знаешь, — он вновь засунул руку в карман, — даже если тебе ничего не захочется, всё в порядке. Мы по-прежнему, — он вновь опустил взгляд, — будем друзьями и всё такое.  
Саске просто смотрел на него, и Наруто отошёл в сторону.  
— Ладно. Пойду домой. Ты, наверное, тоже хочешь вернуться к себе, — Наруто покачал головой, когда Саске вновь подошёл к нему, чтобы проводить. — Нет, нет, всё нормально. До завтра.  
Пока шёл, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.  
Его голова действительно стала ясной, но ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы этого не происходило.  
Дерьмовые ощущения также стали более отчётливыми.

Было шесть утра, когда Саске осознал, что сидит на холодной улице. Он оставил раздвижные двери открытыми, а сам сел неподалёку, облокотившись спиной о стену, с чашкой чая в руках. Хоть он и привык вставать рано, чтобы потренироваться, в последнее время Учиха неважно спал. Он постоянно ложился в кровать с роем посторонних мыслей в голове.  
Послышалась высокая трель ранних пташек, Саске даже со своего места мог их видеть — маленькие птенчики выглядывали с края крыши. Чай согревал руки, отчего они стали влажными, как и горячая жидкость внутри.  
Несмотря на заверения, что он испытывает к Наруто лишь дружеские чувства, Саске постоянно обдумывал предложение Наруто.  
Он постоянно об этом размышлял.  
Уходил на миссии и думал. Возвращался и снова думал.  
И когда ходил на встречи с Коханой, мысли вертелись вокруг этого вопроса.  
В свою очередь, Наруто будто исповедовался перед Саске и сбросил камень с плеч. Он больше не обходил их компанию стороной и перестал проводить часы в зале для миссий.  
Все трое находили свободное время в плотном графике, чтобы собираться вместе раз или два в неделю и просто наслаждаться обществом седьмой команды, пока им снова не приходилось возвращаться к своим обязанностям.  
Прошло всего две недели с того случая, а Саске уже посвятил этому вопросу гораздо больше времени, чем просил Наруто.  
Потому что когда он думал о том, что Наруто питает к нему романтические чувства, то вспоминал гораздо больше. Когда он думал о том, что нравится Узумаки, сразу прокручивал в голове, как тот уходит из его дома после рассказа Саске о Кохане. Вспоминал, как Наруто пулей вылетел во время праздничного ужина.  
И то, как в ночь запуска фейерверков Наруто стоял под мостом, и его лицо излучало такое одиночество, подобное которому Саске в последний раз видел несколько лет назад — тогда Наруто без устали умолял его вернуться.  
А потом его мысли неизбежно возвращались к поцелую. Но его беспокоило совсем не это.  
С крыши спрыгнул птенчик, отчаянно махая крыльями в попытке поднять своё маленькое круглое тельце ввысь. Саске наблюдал за ним, а когда тот скрылся из поля зрения, опустил глаза вниз. В бледно-зелёном мятном чае отражалось его лицо.  
То, что на самом деле его беспокоило и о чём он начал всё чаще задумываться — а что бы произошло, если бы он ответил на поцелуй?

Сузуме Мичико улыбнулась Саске. Обед проходил в полной тишине.  
Они привыкли улаживать все дела подобным образом. Саске приезжал к Кохане раз в неделю — их встречи воспринимались родителями с большим воодушевлением, особенно после того приглашения на фестиваль. Видимо, это принесло дополнительные очки, и он вырос в глазах Мичико и Фумио. Хотя Саске поступил так только потому, что давление со стороны Сакуры перешло все границы.  
Учиха сидел напротив Мичико и Коханы. Фумио же восседал во главе стола.  
Саске благодарно кивнул, когда Фумио налил щедрую чашку саке и поставил её прямо перед ним, прежде чем взять свою собственную и встретиться с Саске немигающим взглядом.  
— Учитывая тот факт, что ваши отношения прогрессируют, мы подумали, что вам с Коханой пора задуматься о дате свадьбы, Учиха-сан.  
Услышав резкий вдох и увидев лицо Коханы, Саске понял, что этот разговор не был спланирован заранее. Она смотрела на отца широко распахнутыми глазами и даже Мичико на время отложила поглощение пищи и удивлённо посмотрела на мужа.  
Учиха медленно поставил чашку с саке на стол.  
— К чему такая спешка?  
Фумио выпрямился на стуле, расправил плечи и скривил губы в натянутой улыбке.  
— Мы все прекрасно понимаем цель вашей встречи с нами и ухаживаний за Коханой. Насколько я могу судить, необходимости ходить вокруг да около нет. Позвольте мне быть прямолинейным. — Фумио вздохнул и как только бросил взгляд на дочь, лицо немного смягчилось. — Ни я, ни моя жена не становимся моложе. Кохана нам очень важна и дорога. Мы бы не стали настаивать, если бы сомневались в выборе и в том, что вы можете сделать нашу дочь счастливой.  
Хоть Саске и не очень понравилось это внезапное предложение мужчины насчёт определения даты свадьбы, однако он уважал его:  
— Продолжайте.  
— Если вам требуется ещё несколько недель, чтобы определиться — это нормально. Если вам нужно проводить друг с другом больше времени, то мы не будем этому препятствовать. Но нам бы хотелось точно знать, что это к чему-то приведёт.  
Саске взглянул на Кохану, и в этот раз она тоже смотрела на него. Её брови соединились вместе, будто в извинении, однако во взгляде девушки также проступала искорка надежды. Рука, в которой она держала палочки, слегка дрожала.  
 _Эй, Саске..._  
Учиха перевёл взгляд на еду. _Ты мне нравишься._  
Саске поднёс ко рту саке и сделал глоток, пытаясь пресечь эмоции, которые могли последовать за этими воспоминаниями.  
Поставив пиалу на стол, он поднял взгляд на Фумио и слегка склонил голову набок.  
— Я подумаю над вашими словами, Фумио-сан.

Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем седьмая команда выкроила свободное время и решила встретиться там, где когда-то проходил их финальный экзамен у Какаши-сенсея.  
Солнце только-только начало всходить, поэтому небо окрасилось своеобразными цветами: сначала жёлтый, немного оранжевого, розовато-лиловые облака, проплывающие мимо, добавляли ещё один слой и, наконец, нежно-голубой. Даже деревья притихли: листья бесшумно скользили друг по другу, а птицы начинали просыпаться и чирикать свою раннюю утреннюю мелодию.  
Наруто слышал только шорох собственных шагов. Рюкзак на спине был не таким уж тяжёлым. Всё, что в нём было: немного воды и еда, маленькая аптечка, оказавшаяся внутри только потому, что он разозлил Сакуру, и она отказалась его лечить, какие бы повреждения он ни получил. Узумаки обнаружил, что Сакуру много чего раздражает. Раньше Наруто и не думал, что такие вещи могут вызвать столь бурную реакцию. Какаши однажды сказал ему, что подобные вопросы раздражают Сакуру только тогда, когда у неё ПМС. А когда Наруто спросил, с чего Какаши это взял, тот пожал плечами и вытащил копию «Ича-Ича».  
Наруто пришёл на место встречи и резко остановился, увидев Саске. Тот, как и обычно стоял, подпирая дерево. Его рюкзак лежал у скрещенных ног, а сам он устремил взгляд вглубь окружающего их леса.  
Наруто был уверен в том, что Саске почувствовал его присутствие до того, как перевёл на него взгляд.  
— Сакура придёт позже.  
Узумаки двинулся вперёд, пока не оказался прямо напротив Саске. Потом он остановился, снял рюкзак и бросил его между ними.  
— Почему?  
Саске повёл плечом, и Наруто проследил глазами линию руки сверху вниз, прежде чем отвести взгляд.  
Судя по тому, как заострились черты Учихи, это не осталось незамеченным. Однако Саске ничего не сказал. Узумаки почувствовал грамм разочарования и облегчение одновременно.  
— Экстренная ситуация в больнице.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Наруто.  
Он снял с себя толстовку с капюшоном, прекрасно понимая, что не сможет в этом прилично драться. Пока он стягивал с себя капюшон, то имел неосторожность поднять глаза, и ему показалось, что Саске быстро отвёл взгляд. Нет, Наруто был в этом абсолютно уверен, потому что когда он избавлялся от кофты, на лицо упали волосы. Он задался вопросом, на что Саске в принципе мог смотреть, когда перевёл взгляд вниз и увидел, что футболка задралась вверх, оголяя кожу от правого бока до самых рёбер.  
По позвоночнику прошёлся импульс надежды, Наруто сглотнул и повернул голову в другую сторону, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Подняв рюкзак, он подхватил второй и оставил их у пня.  
— Начнём? — спросил он, занимая себя пересчитыванием снаряжения в рюкзаке, после чего затягивая его.  
— Да.

Наруто рассёк водную гладь: влага стекала по лицу, а волосы прилипли ко лбу, когда он ускорился. Он уже привык к низкой температуре воды, которая просто обожгла при входе в источник. Убрав волосы, он продолжил плыть против течения, оглянувшись на Саске, сидящего на берегу. Учиха подвернул штаны и мочил ноги. На нём больше не было рубашки (хотя теперь то, что от неё осталось можно было с трудом так назвать), он ел яблоко, а рядом стояла открытая бутылка с водой.  
Наруто перевернулся на спину, вода подступила к лицу, закрывая и открывая уши в ритме речных волн. Солнце набирало силу, и Наруто, покачиваясь на волнах, чувствовал, как припекает грудь и живот.  
Порез от куная, которым Саске удалось оцарапать его рёбра, буквально обожгло, когда он погрузился в солёную воду, но сейчас неприятное ощущение притупилось. Самые серьёзные повреждения, которые он получил по окончании тренировки — ушибы и кровоподтёки после тайдзюцу Саске. Скрепя сердце Наруто пришлось признать, что он до сих пор отстаёт в этой области. По крайней мере, его умений недостаточно, чтобы успешно избегать или отражать град атак тайдзюцу в одиночку.  
Но это не слишком беспокоило Наруто, хотя и должно было. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как двигается Саске при нападении или обороне. Его движения были очень быстры, но в них отсутствовала топорность. Они отличались текучестью и чёткими линиями, будто такая лёгкость была присуща ему с самого детства. Несмотря на то, что они оба давно выросли, до сих пор, когда Наруто видел, как двигается Саске, он чувствовал себя так, словно под кожей медленно плавится решимость. Что говорило о том, насколько он отдаёт дань навыкам противника и как сильно хочет достигнуть того же уровня.  
Он решил сдвинуться с места и поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Саске. И внезапно обнаружил, что Учиха тоже смотрит на него, продолжая грызть яблоко.  
На плечах Саске виднелись царапины: Наруто тогда немного увлёкся и, как следствие, его ногти удлинились и стали острее. Хватило капли чакры Кьюби, смешанной с его собственной, чтобы он слегка преобразился.  
На животе Саске, куда пришёлся смачный удар Наруто, проступали некрасивые лиловые синяки. Изначально Узумаки не планировал этот удар, скорее, его колено дёрнулось само, однако этого хватило сполна. Кожа чуть выше скул Учихи была содрана. Они упали на землю и, приложившись лицом к твёрдой поверхности, немного по ней проехались.  
Саске поднял на него взгляд и перестал жевать:  
— Что?  
Наруто пожал плечами и вновь опустил голову. Вода намочила волосы и, только потому, что какое-то время его голова не соприкасалась с рекой, вода показалась жутко ледяной.  
Развернувшись, он поплыл, держась на небольшом расстоянии от выступа, и вылез из воды подальше от Саске, там, где бросил свой рюкзак. Притянув его к себе, он запустил руку внутрь и начал копаться, смотря на небо. Вытащив маленький пакетик чипсов, Наруто перевёл взгляд на Саске.  
Содравшаяся на лице кожа покраснела ещё сильнее, и Узумаки почувствовал укол вины из-за того, что она утратила свою первоначальную гладкость.  
Ощутив, как ползёт вверх по шее жар от того, что он хотел сделать, Наруто вновь полез в сумку и начал искать маленькую баночку с антисептиком, который Сакура всучила ему вместе с кучей других медицинских штучек. Не глядя, он бросил его Саске, даже не удивившись, когда тот одной рукой поймал препарат и поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.  
Наруто пожал плечами, неопределённо махнув в сторону его лица.  
— Если ты попадёшься Сакуре на глаза с этим, она будет очень долго на тебя кричать.  
Саске усмехнулся, но открутил крышку, после чего погрузил пальцы внутрь и принялся размазывать крем по лицу.  
Наруто услышал тихое шипение и подавил желание улыбнуться, потому что тогда Саске попытается испепелить его взглядом. Этот антисептик обжигал, словно адово пламя, прежде чем начинал снимать боль и заживлять раны.  
— Наруто.  
Узумаки открыл пакет с чипсами.  
— Да?  
— Они хотят назначить дату свадьбы.  
Рука Наруто, вытаскивающая чипс, замерла. Большой палец уже был вымазан жиром и крошками соли. Наруто поднял на Саске глаза и увидел, что тот тоже пристально на него смотрит. Он ещё не нанёс антисептик на кожу повторно, но на баночке, лежащей на его ладони, крышки пока не было.  
— Да? — вот и всё, что мог сказать Узумаки. Наруто вообще удивился, что из сжавшегося горла смогло выпорхнуть хоть какое-то слово.  
Саске поставил крем между ними, но, похоже, больше не собирался что-либо добавлять.  
Наруто не отводил от него взгляд.  
— Ты согласился?  
Чёрные глаза вспыхнули огнём и уставились на него. Наруто задался вопросом, а видно ли по его лицу, как всё внутри сдавило? Но тут же пришёл выводу, что не удивился бы этому.  
— Пока нет.  
Наруто сглотнул и кивнул, опустив взгляд на пакетик с чипсами. Он вытащил руку из пакета, но не взял ни одного чипса. Есть резко расхотелось и он подумал, что даже если и попытается что-то проглотить, еда просто встанет поперёк горла.  
— Значит, ты пока думаешь?  
Саске медленно кивнул. Краем глаза Наруто видел, что Учиха на него смотрит, но встречаться с ним глазами не хотелось. Вместо этого он хлопнул в ладоши и начал болтать ногами в воде.  
— Это... это хорошо, я думаю. По крайней мере, на этот раз ты поделился новостью хотя бы с одним своим другом.  
— И тебе этого достаточно?  
Наруто бросил в его сторону пронзительный взгляд. Какое-то время помолчал.  
— Что ты делаешь, Саске?  
— Задаю тебе вопрос.  
Наруто вздохнул и окинул взглядом деревья на противоположном берегу реки.  
— Да.  
Затем махнул рукой в сторону баночки с антисептиком, которую Саске отложил.  
— Просто намажь лицо.  
И после этого опять замолчал.  
Прошло немного времени, прежде чем Саске, наконец, снова взял мазь в руки. Учиха не отводил от Наруто глаз, а когда всё-таки сделал это, тишина, повисшая между ними, стала другой. Будто что-то захлопнулось.  
Наруто сжал кулаки.  
Учиха начал размазывать крем. Больше никто ничего не сказал.  
Сжав челюсть, Наруто пробормотал, что идёт купаться: когда он вошёл в реку, чувство, что он только что упустил возможность склонить чаши весов в свою пользу, яростно трепыхалось где-то в районе грудной клетки.  
Оказавшись в воде, он был уверен в том, что Саске опять не сводит с него глаз.

Саске был задумчив и, если большинство людей не видели разницу между обычным Саске и задумчивым, то, к его огромному сожалению, Сакура к этой категории _не относилась_.  
Увы, она, казалось, обращала на него ещё больше внимания, чем все остальные.  
Они обедали, Сакура угощала в наказание за то, что так и не пришла на совместную тренировку.  
Она села между Саске и Наруто, остальные посетители бросали на них любопытные взгляды.  
Не было похоже на то, что бывшая команда номер семь разговаривает во время обеда.  
Молчание Саске абсолютно не беспокоило. Ему нечего было рассказывать, да и чем меньше они с Наруто разговаривают, тем лучше.  
Не то чтобы причина крылась в чём-то, что сказал ему Наруто. Или _не_ сказал.  
Саске продолжал есть, хотя был не особо доволен своей едой. Рис сухой, а мясо пересолено. А ещё ему положили слишком много соуса. Но так как платил всё равно не он, Учиха не стал высказываться по этому поводу. Сакура, похоже, была очень довольна. Саске оторвался от поглощения пищи и незаметно скосил глаза на Наруто.  
Узумаки полностью сосредоточился на еде, он так набивал рот лапшой, словно боялся, что последняя пища, которую он съест в своей жизни. Рот был вымазан соусом, Наруто даже не потрудился вытереть его, прихлёбывая бульон. Саске смерил его полным отвращения взглядом, не обращая внимания на ничего не понимающую Сакуру, когда она это заметила. Он уже хотел усмехнуться, если бы в этот момент Наруто не облизал губы — рот тут же стал чистым, губы заблестели.  
Саске просто пялился.  
— ...Между вами опять что-то произошло?  
Наруто перестал есть; палочки со свисающей лапшой повисли в воздухе на полпути ко рту. Саске хмыкнул и вернулся к тарелке.  
Он слышал, как раздражённо фыркнула Сакура, но проигнорировал её. Наруто тоже продолжил есть.  
Вопрос Сакуры остался без ответа.  
Однако друзья тут же повернулись к напарнице, стоило только ей прочистить горло и улыбнуться. Она сложила палочки на миску с едой (удостоверившись, что те лежат аккуратно и ровно), прежде чем положить руки на колени. Сакура закрыла глаза, не переставая улыбаться, и многие сочли бы выражение её лица спокойным.  
Однако исходящая от неё аура была настолько зловещей, что Наруто и Саске уже готовы были соскочить с мест и стремглав броситься куда глаза глядят, поэтому они решили, что лучше перестать её игнорировать.  
— Вы мне всё рассказываете. Или я попрошу Какаши уладить ваши проблемы, тогда это закончится... — Сакура глубоко вздохнула, улыбка стала чуточку доброжелательнее. — Вам, придуркам, лучше сейчас же перестать избегать взглядов друг на друга. И обсудить, наконец, то, что пробудило в вас мужскую версию ПМС. Я достаточно ясно выразилась?  
Наруто что-то пробормотал себе под нос, так тихо, что Саске не расслышал. Однако, судя по тону Наруто, ему бы явно не понравилось услышанное. Вновь незаметно посмотрев на Узумаки, он увидел, что Наруто отвернулся и принялся перебирать лапшу палочками.  
— И что это было? — резко спросила Сакура. На всякий случай она положила ладонь на плечо Наруто, и Саске заметил, как тот едва заметно вздрогнул. В итоге, Сакура получила то, что хотела — Узумаки слегка к ним развернулся и повторил. На этот раз Саске его слышал даже очень хорошо.  
— Я не виноват, что он дуется.  
Глаза Учихи сузились.  
— С чего ты это взял? — голос оставался спокойным.  
Наруто пожал плечами.  
— Ты очень раздражён после той тренировки.  
Саске ощутил в груди такой же дискомфорт, как и в день, проведённый на берегу реки, однако держал марку — лицо оставалось непроницаемым.  
— А ты за всё это время лишь раз на меня взглянул, так откуда тебе знать?  
Наруто отложил палочки и встретился с Саске глазами.  
— Что? Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я на тебя смотрел?  
Учиха поджал губы.  
— Не нужно говорить за меня. Только то, что тебе чего-то сильно хочется, не значит, что я разделяю твои желания и чувствую то же самое, — что-то внутри него умоляло не произносить этих слов и уж точно так не ухмыляться. Но это чувство, появившееся у реки (он осознал, что его гложет _отвергнутость_ ) давило на гордость. Его задело, когда Наруто не сказал абсолютно ничего... Не сказал то, что _должен был_ , когда Саске спросил, будет ли этого для него достаточно. Поэтому ухмылка так никуда и не делась. — Разве мы уже не закрыли эту тему?  
Щёки Наруто так быстро налились румянцем, что Саске даже удивился, когда тот встал не опрокинув стул. Похоже, Сакура больше не горела желанием слушать их дальнейший разговор. Саске остался сидеть на месте, но повернулся на стуле кругом, чтобы видеть Наруто, прислонившегося к прилавку.  
В кафе воцарилась мёртвая тишина, да и посетители уже в открытую наблюдали за шиноби.  
— Думаешь, это смешно? Мудак! — голос Наруто слегка подрагивал. Но не от сдерживаемых слёз, судя по сжатым кулакам.  
По взгляду, которым он смотрел на Саске, Учиха понимал, что Наруто изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы только его не придушить.  
— А я и не говорил, что шучу.  
Внезапно плечи Наруто расслабились, а кулаки разжались. Лицо стало пустым, и лишь в глазах читалось замешательство.  
— Почему бы тебе уже просто не назначить дату свадьбы? Разве твои будущие родственники не ждут? Вместо того чтобы раздражать людей, почему бы тебе не двигаться дальше?  
Ухмылку Саске будто сдуло с лица.  
Сакура повернулась и посмотрела на них, совершенно не понимая, что происходит.  
— Мне казалось, что именно ты попросил меня подумать? — парировал Саске, не желая, чтобы последнее слово осталось за Наруто.  
— А мне показалось, что мы уже закрыли эту тему, — вернул Наруто его же слова. — Так зачем же напрягаться? Не надо, уж поверь мне. Можешь обо всём забыть.  
Оба не сдвинулись с места, продолжая сверлить друг друга взглядами. Окружающие их люди пытались понять, что здесь происходит, некоторые даже продумывали, как будут рассказывать эту историю, вернувшись домой и встретив своих соседей.  
Прежде чем кто-либо из них смог нарушить молчание и ещё что-то добавить, Сакура поднялась со стула. Опустив голову, она полезла в кошелёк и вытащила немного денег. Бросив их на стол и всё так же не смотря на друзей, она прошла мимо.  
— Не знаю, что между вами произошло, но лучше разберитесь с этим, — тихо сказала она.  
И не оглянулась, даже когда вышла на улицу.  
Тишина стала обрастать шепотками, и Саске перевёл взгляд с места, где недавно сидела Сакура обратно на Наруто. Тот всё так же стоял, уткнувшись глазами в пол, а насыщенный румянец щёк окончательно угас.  
С горьким привкусом во рту Саске встал со стула и вышел из кафе.  
А четырьмя часами позже, новость о том, что Учиха Саске и Сузуме Кохана назначали дату свадьбы, несколько раз облетела Коноху.  
Весть, которой Узумаки Наруто совершенно был не рад.

Напряжение, витавшее в воздухе, маскировалось любезными беседами, наглядно демонстрируя, насколько их друзья способны делать вид, что между Наруто и Саске ничего не происходит.  
Всех заранее предупредили, что Наруто с Саске (и Сакура, терпение которой достигло своего предела) друг друга избегают.  
Именно поэтому друзья основательно подготовились к их приходу в бар, и специально оставили свободными два места, находящихся рядом. По крайней мере, если они и попытаются убить друг друга, то на линию огня никто не попадёт. В реальности же всё сложилось так: Саске с Наруто держались на небольшом расстоянии, и просто потягивали каждый своё пиво.  
Иногда Наруто вступал в разговор и смеялся над чем-то или же, наоборот, спорил. Саске, в свою очередь, отвечал односложно. Но так как «обычный» Саске мало чем отличался от Саске «не в настроении», большой роли для коллективной беседы это не играло.  
Сакура решила сесть от них подальше и расположилась между Ино и Какаши.  
Как и на фестивале, их компания занимала половину пространства бара: кто-то расположился на стульях, а кому-то пришлось сесть на край стола (а если точнее, Кибе и Шикамару). Хината сидела рядом с Тен-Тен довольно далеко от всей компании, а Неджи — ещё один парень, по которому нельзя было точно определить в плохом или нейтральном он настроении — стоял рядом с Генмой и в глаза сразу бросалось то, что он совсем не впечатлён тем, что ему говорят, судя по сжатым губам.  
Ребята просто решили собраться после рабочего дня, а такие посиделки, как правило, заканчивались тем, что многие набирались в хлам, а потом, нарезая зигзаги, отправлялись домой.  
К сожалению, ещё одним из побочных эффектов употребления алкоголя было развязывание языков. Вот почему, когда Ино перегнулась через стол и обратилась к Саске, острый край напряжения, так тщательно скрываемый в беседе, поднял свою уродливую голову.  
— Саске-кун, мы слышали, что ты назначаешь дату свадьбы, — в её голосе проступила заунывная нотка, которая сразу заставила Саске нахмуриться, особенно когда Ино потянулась через весь стол и схватила его за руку. — Ты больше не будешь одинок.  
Её голова упала на стол с глухим стуком, растрёпанный хвост лёг поверх шеи, а волосы веером расползлись вокруг головы.  
Шикамару пробормотал что-то себе под нос и съехал на стуле вниз. Саске был уверен в том, что с его стороны послышалось сопение.  
Учиха окинул помещение взглядом, совсем не удивившись тому, что большинство шиноби пялится именно на него.  
За исключением одного. Того, который сидел рядом и до сих пор не отводил пристального взгляда от кружки с пивом. Его лицо было слишком пустым для того, чтобы люди вообще поверили, что он действительно заинтересован алкоголем и болтовнёй.  
— Ну, ну, Ино, — приговаривал Какаши, поглаживая Ино по спине, когда она начала рыдать, так и не подняв голову от стола. — Это личное дело Саске. Давай ты выпьешь немного воды и поспишь?  
Шмыгнув носом, она покачала головой.  
Где-то за спиной Саске послышалось чьё-то бормотание «какая жалкая картина». Голос на удивление напоминал Хьюгу. Ино подняла голову от стола и уставилась прямо на Неджи.  
— Заткнись. Мы теряем нашего Саске-куна. Ты вообще представляешь как это больно? — она развернулась в сторону Сакуры, которая выглядела весьма подавлено из-за подобного поведения подруги. — Тебе ведь больно, Сакура-чан?  
Сакура слегка улыбнулась и начала гладить её по голове, как Какаши, но улыбка тут же потухла, когда тот откинулся назад и положил руку на спинку её стула.  
— Это правда?  
— Нет, — ответила Сакура, сверля его взглядом, и немного отодвинулась.  
Саске подавил желание начать тереть виски и вздохнул. Поставив кружку с пивом на стол, он окинул взглядом всех троих.  
— То, что я делаю, вас не касается.  
Затем встал, повернулся к Наруто и потянул его за руку.  
К сожалению, эта рука была занята пивом. Саске получил садистское удовлетворение, наблюдая за тем, как алкогольный напиток вырывается из плена толстого стекла и выплёскивается на джонинский жилет Узумаки. Ругаясь, Наруто тут же подался назад.  
— Дерьмо. Саске, какого чёрта ты делаешь?  
Учиха просто развернулся к нему спиной и начал пробираться к выходу.  
— Пойдём.  
— Что? Но я же ещё не допил своё...  
— Хватит ныть, Наруто.  
Саске усилил хватку, почувствовав, что Наруто пытается выдернуть запястье, и не отпустил руку Наруто даже после того, как они оставили провожающих их взглядом шиноби в баре, а сами вышли на свежий воздух. В любом случае, Саске не очень любил подобные заведения.  
— Эй.  
Учиха продолжал идти.  
— _Эй!_  
Саске запрыгнул на крышу и Наруто не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать его примеру, если он, конечно, не хотел впечататься всем телом в стену здания.  
Спустя три минуты таких дёрганых скачек Саске впихнул Наруто в окно его же собственной гостиной, и стоило только ногам Узумаки коснуться пола, как он тут же оттолкнул от себя Саске.  
Пытаясь поймать равновесие, Наруто всё-таки упал, Саске же наблюдал за ним немигающим взглядом. Несмотря на то, что в квартире было темно, внутрь проникал свет уличных фонарей, а поскольку Узумаки свалился возле окна, Саске мог видеть, как он растирает запястья.  
— Какого чёрта произошло и почему мы пошли именно ко мне?  
Саске разочарованно вздохнул, задаваясь вопросом, почему он просто не развернётся и не уйдёт отсюда.  
Но ответ знал только он.  
Ему не нравилась играть с Наруто в молчанку.  
За неделю его это основательно достало. Глупые подколки и общество.  
Да и то, что произошло в обеденный перерыв Сакуры, не должно было вылиться в это. Саске не привык совершать столько ошибок в один заход. Не то, чтобы он один был в этом виноват.  
А это происшествие на реке — Саске до сих пор трясло от _непостоянства_ Наруто. Если Узумаки и задавался целью, то никогда от неё не отказывался, пока не достигал или пока не устранял все препятствия на своём пути, в конечном итоге всё равно выходя победителем.  
Но не в этот раз.  
С тех пор как Саске начал сомневаться в своих дальнейших жизненных планах и рассматривать Наруто не только в качестве друга, он осознал, что если уж речь идёт об Узумаки, то из этого может действительно выйти что-то путное.  
Но Наруто не произнёс ни слова.  
А теперь ещё и стоял с таким видом, будто это Саске перевернул всё с ног на голову, и это злило Учиху ещё больше. Если бы Наруто умел держать рот на замке, то всё бы осталось по-старому.  
Поэтому Саске проглотил слова, пронёсшиеся в голове, и промолчал.  
— Ты ничего не хочешь сказать? — на этот раз Наруто говорил тихим глубоким голосом, практически бормоча себе в грудь, голова была опущена, а сам он то и дело переминался с ноги на ногу.  
Саске открыл рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но не смог.  
Наруто кивнул.  
Энергия, подпитываемая их раздражением и замешательством разлилась по гостиной, пока напряжённая обстановка постепенно не сошла на нет. В воздухе остался только налёт грусти.  
Больше не произнеся ни слова, Наруто развернулся и покинул гостиную. Он шёл не спеша и, не оглядываясь на Саске, исчез в своей спальне.  
Так и не сдвинувшись с места, Саске услышал недовольный скрип пружин кровати.  
Он не был уверен в том, сколько простоял, уставившись в окно, через которое они проникли в квартиру, и, повторяя себе, что нужно просто уйти и оставить всё, как есть.  
Однако пятнадцать минут спустя Саске облокотился на косяк двери, ведущей в спальню Наруто.  
Узумаки лежал на кровати, повернувшись к нему спиной. Его дыхание было глубоким и ровным.  
Саске вздохнул и тихонько пробормотал себе под нос:  
— _Кажется, ты тоже мне нравишься._

Наруто распахнул глаза.  
Он некоторое время пролежал в постели, оставив Саске в гостиной, и не слышал ни шороха оттуда. Он уже начал думать, что Саске ушёл, и закрыл глаза в надежде немного поспать и унять тем самым боль в груди.  
А потом Наруто услышал это.  
Кажется, ты тоже мне нравишься.  
Узумаки пытался совладать со своим дыханием и всё так же пялился в стену. Может, он уже подступил к грани между сном и реальностью, поэтому в его голове заговорил Саске?  
Раздавшийся скрип заставил его обернуться и посмотреть на дверь: как раз в этот момент Саске разворачивался, собираясь уходить.  
Наруто резко сел на кровати, опустив ноги на пол.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
Саске остановился там, где стоял. Наруто не включал свет на пути к спальне, поэтому мог видеть со своего места лишь бледную линию челюсти. Руки сжали простынь, он ждал, когда Саске повернётся к нему лицом и хоть что-нибудь скажет.  
— Саске?  
Поднявшись с постели, Наруто направился к нему, прежде чем Учиха действительно уйдёт, но успел сделать лишь один шаг. Саске сам обернулся и, избегая его взгляда, поспешил вернуться в гостиную. Руки были вытянуты по швам, и, казалось, что он не собирается в ближайшее время смотреть на Наруто.  
Узумаки пошёл следом и протянул к нему ладонь, чтобы поймать Саске за рукав.  
— Саске... ты это серьёзно?  
Забавно, но Наруто до сих пор удивляло, с какой скоростью мог передвигаться Учиха. Однако у него не осталось времени, чтобы как следует об этом задуматься, потому что его вжали в стену.  
И он не понятия не имел, как на это реагировать. Однако и тут ему никто не дал подумать, потому что ладони Саске обхватили его лицо. Они были холодными, но Узумаки не жаловался, потому что был слишком занят разглядыванием Саске. Он инстинктивно поднял руки, попадая пальцами в рукава Учихи, когда Саске почти вплотную приблизился к его губам. Он стоял так близко, что их тела практически соприкасались. _Почти_. Но сокращать расстояние не спешил.  
Волосы Саске скользнули по лицу Наруто, как только он подошёл ещё ближе. Тёплое дыхание щекотало губы Наруто, и он попытался унять дрожь, прокатившуюся по телу. Это был Саске. И он стоял так близко. Саске касался его лица.  
Усилив хватку на запястьях Учихи, Наруто потянул его на себя, пока теплота и тяжесть чужого тела не оказались прижаты к его собственному.  
— Мне казалось, что ты и думать об этом не станешь.  
Саске слегка пожал плечами, ресницы мягко прикрыли глаза.  
— Трудно было не думать об этом, когда ты постоянно на меня пялился.  
Наруто нахмурился.  
— Ничего подобного... В любом случае, откуда ты это узнал, если не смотрел на меня в ответ?  
Тихий вздох, вырвавшийся изо рта Саске опалил кожу Наруто так, что вмиг потяжелели веки.  
И когда у него закрылись глаза, Саске, наконец, удосужился его поцеловать. Хоть Наруто целовал Саске и раньше, однако на этот раз всё ощущалось совсем по-новому. Может, из-за того, что не он сделал первый шаг, или потому, что на этот раз он был абсолютно трезв.  
Наруто отпустил руки Саске, чтобы одной рукой обнять его за шею, а другую сжать на бедре и притянуть к себе ещё ближе.  
Он не хотел торопиться, так как чувствовал неуверенность Саске. Губы прижимались к его губам, но это был не тот поцелуй, который Наруто ожидал от него получить. От Саске исходила неуверенность, и Наруто не хотел давить, если Учиха ещё не готов.  
Узумаки запрокинул голову назад, прерывая мягкое прикосновение губ, но Саске не отпустил. Пальцы зарылись в чёрные волосы, массируя кожу головы.  
— Саске... так ты серьёзно?  
Наруто зажмурился и прислонился головой к стене, сглатывая и стараясь не заливаться краской смущения из-за стояка между ног. Тело само реагировало на столь близкий контакт с Саске. Но даже с запрокинутой головой, он всё ещё мог уловить его запах. И на этот раз он пах далеко не баром.  
Наруто пытался держать себя в руках. Он обещал, что они останутся друзьями, а если он даст себе волю, повалит Саске на пол и усядется сверху, вряд ли потом сможет остановиться, так что лучше на этом и закончить. Однако, несмотря на то, что Наруто всеми силами пытался не сорваться, пальцы, обхватывающие бедро Саске, даже через одежду впивались чуть ли не до костей.  
— Сас...  
В этот раз поцелуй был другим. Наруто чуть не задохнулся, почувствовав скользнувший к нему в рот язык Учихи. Вот так незатейливо его и заткнули. При других обстоятельствах это разозлило бы Наруто, но сейчас ему было хорошо. Поэтому Узумаки застонал в поцелуй и открыл рот пошире.  
На языке Саске ощущался привкус пива... или, наоборот, на его языке? Наруто не был в этом уверен, да и его это мало волновало, особенно когда Саске вжался в него нижней частью своего тела. Наруто опустил вторую руку и сжал задницу Саске уже обеими руками. Пальцы впились в поджарые полушария, и он застонал, столкнувшись членами.  
— Так... это ведь «да»? — выдохнул Наруто, разрывая поцелуй, и переместившись губами на шею. Губы сомкнулись на ключице, посасывая тонкую, плотно прилегающую к кости кожицу.  
— А ты как думаешь? — прошипел Саске, быстро дёргая вверх жилет Наруто.  
Молния зацепилась за волосы, и Узумаки выругался, но к тому времени, как он взглянул на Саске, жилет уже валялся на полу. Самодовольные чёрные глаза встретились с его взглядом.  
— Ты мог просто расстегнуть молнию, как нормальный человек.  
— Заткнись, Наруто, — и, с этими словами, Саске соединил их губы вместе, залезая руками под футболку. Отстранившись, Учиха потянул её вверх, но Наруто решил воспользоваться моментом и подтолкнул его к постели, своим действием выбив Саске из равновесия, судя по тому, как тот очень не по Учиховски пошатнулся.  
Узумаки дышал быстрее обычного и пытался не терять голову ещё чуточку дольше. Ещё немного.  
— Что насчёт Коханы?  
Саске предпочёл промолчать. Вместо ответа он отвёл взгляд от Наруто и начал стягивать свою собственную футболку. По мере того, как поднималась чёрная ткань, перед взором представало всё больше обнажённой кожи — бледно-розовые соски, при виде которых у Наруто невольно открылся рот.  
Саске нельзя было назвать мускулистым, но его стройное тело было подтянутым и сильным, и Наруто уже рисовал в своём воображении, как языком прочерчивает путь от плоского живота до одного из этих сосков. Саске снял, наконец, футболку и бросил её на пол. Теперь его волосы торчали не только сзади, что придавало всему его образу непривычно помятый вид. Если бы кто-то до этого момента сказал о Саске подобное, Наруто бы просто рассмеялся собеседнику в лицо, потому что «Саске» и «помятый» являлись абсолютными антонимами.  
Во рту пересохло.  
— Я не стану жениться, если заинтересован в ком-то другом, идиот.  
Наруто кивнул, продолжая пожирать глазами обнажённую кожу. Разумеется, он и раньше видел Учиху полуголым и даже имел представление, как тот выглядит в своей абсолютной наготе. Просто до этого момента не оказывался в подобных обстоятельствах. А то, что Саске сверлил его раздражённым взглядом, только прибавляло ситуации чувственности.  
«Просто супер. Меня заводит его дрянной характер».  
— Достаточно для тебя?  
От этих слов голова Наруто дёрнулась, как от пощёчины, а зрение вдруг утратило чёткость. Теперь в глазах читалась серьёзность, когда память подкинула очень похожий вопрос, который до этого ему тоже задавал Саске.  
 _И тебе этого достаточно?_  
Наруто не мог сдержать улыбку, исказившую губы, которая в действительности больше походила на усмешку. Полоски на щеках стали короче, а выражение лица смягчилось.  
— Пока — да.  
Саске ухмыльнулся и покачал головой. А потом принялся стягивать с себя штаны.  
Узумаки открыл было рот, но из него не вырвалось никаких возражений. Потому как, чем ниже опускались штаны, тем суше становилось во рту у Наруто.  
— Эй, Саске, — выдавил из себя Наруто, облизав губы, чтобы те не потрескались.  
Учиха, занятый откидыванием своих штанов подальше, поднял голову.  
— Что?  
— Твои... твои, — взгляд Узумаки приклеился к ногам Саске. — У тебя очень красивые бёдра, — выпалил он.  
Саске непонимающе моргнул. Затем нахмурился.  
— Что с тобой случилось?  
Наруто в оборонительном жесте скрестил на груди руки и отвернулся.  
— Заткнись. Это правда. Они светлые и всё такое и... — он бросил ещё один вороватый взгляд на предмет разговора и сглотнул, — накачанные и... очень красивые.  
Саске окинул его холодным взглядом и выпрямился: сейчас на нём остались лишь чёрные трусы. Подражая Наруто, он скрестил руки на груди и выжидающе на него посмотрел.  
— Ты собираешься раздеваться?  
— О, — Наруто опустил взгляд и почувствовал, что краснеет, когда увидел оттопыривающую штаны эрекцию. — Эээ, да... да, — он быстро снял с себя штаны и неуверенно взглянул на свои боксёры, решив, что с ними пока повременит.  
Теперь они оба стояли и просто пялились друг на друга.  
Саске первым нарушил молчание.  
— И что дальше?  
Наруто почесал голову. Он чётко себе представлял, чем бы хотел заняться. Но.  
— Я... не знаю.  
Саске пожал плечами.  
— Хорошо. Не обязательно сейчас делать всё, что...  
— А? Почему нет? — Наруто тут же огладил взглядом всё тело Саске, будто мысль о том, что ему не позволят сделать то, что он хочет, подтолкнула запомнить каждый изгиб, каждую линию. В конце концов, когда у него ещё будет такая возможность? Это же _Саске_.  
Учиха вновь пожал плечами, и на этот раз было видно, что он испытывает дискомфорт.  
— Давай просто... Может, нам не нужно, — он отвёл взгляд, челюсть продолжала двигаться, пока он пытался выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь, — торопиться или что-то в этом роде?  
Наруто непонимающе уставился на него.  
— Да кто ты? Девчонка?  
Саске бросил на Узумаки злой взгляд.  
— Нет. Просто, у меня такое ощущение, что ты понятия не имеешь, что нужно делать.  
— Чего? Да я всё прекрасно знаю!  
— Тогда почему ничего не делаешь? — фыркнул Учиха.  
Наруто нахмурился.  
— А ты почему?  
Саске сдвинулся с места, его терпение было на исходе.  
— Слушай...  
Наруто поднял руку, призывая к молчанию, и приблизился к нему.  
— Ладно, ладно.  
Узумаки удивился, ощутив, как слегка дёрнулась нога Саске, будто он хотел отступить назад, но всё же взял себя в руки. А Наруто (хоть и действительно _не знал_ , что собирается делать) был занят стягиванием с Учихи трусов и, быстро с этим разобравшись, освободился от собственных боксёров.  
— Наруто... чт...  
Но прежде чем Саске удалось сказать что-то ещё, Наруто обхватил его за задницу и потянул на себя, пока их возбуждённые члены не соприкоснулись.  
Дыхание застряло в горле, и по телу пробежала дрожь. Саске схватил Наруто за руку, его веки закрылись сами собой, а тело вытянулось в струнку.  
— Идиот, — простонал он.  
Наруто с трудом открыл глаза.  
— Что?  
Саске прерывисто выдохнул.  
— Это глупо.  
— Почему? — Наруто опустил взгляд на трущиеся между их животами члены. Он сделал пробный толчок бёдрами, и пальцы Саске сильнее впились в его руки.  
— Уже лучше, — прошипел Учиха. — Но всё равно глупо.  
Наруто разочарованно вздохнул.  
— Но почему?  
— Мы стоим посреди комнаты со спущенным до лодыжек бельём и просто... стоим напротив. Мы. Выглядим. Глупо. И. Ощущения. Тоже. Глуповатые. Теперь дошло, придурок?  
— Саске. Почему бы тебе не заткнуться?  
Учиха резко от него отшатнулся. Выглядел он при этом так, словно его чем-то огрели по голове.  
— Мне?  
Наруто сдался, напрочь забыв о том, что боксёры до сих пор болтаются на уровне лодыжек, и повалил Саске на кровать.  
Однако всё прошло не так гладко, как он рассчитывал. Боксёры сковывали движения, поэтому в то время как Саске удобно упал на постель, Наруто приземлился лицом и одним коленом рядом с бедром Учихи, другое же пострадало от столкновения с деревянным каркасом.  
— Чёрт, чёрт, _чёрт_ , — простонал он в подушку. Наруто страшно удивился тому факту, что его эрекция никуда не пропала, хоть он испытывал смесь обиды, смущения и боли. Видимо, его возбуждение проявляло сильную выдержку, если подкреплялось такой решительностью.  
— Эй.  
Наруто почувствовал, как что-то тычется ему в макушку.  
— Что? — спросил он, не удосужившись даже оторвать голову от матраца.  
— Только ты мог столь эффектно провалиться в попытке затащить кого-то в постель.  
Стиснув зубы, Наруто встал коленями на кровать, игнорируя слова Саске. С серьёзным выражением лица, он раздвинул ноги Учихи и устроился между ними. Теперь он прекрасно видел эрекцию Саске, отчего внизу живота потяжелело. Странное ощущение, когда пялишься на чужой член.  
Предвкушение затрепыхалось где-то в районе горла, когда Наруто поднял на Саске взгляд и обнаружил, что тот наблюдает за ним из-под полуопущенных век. Учиха сполз ниже, пока их тела не оказались на одном уровне. У Наруто потяжелело в паху, а когда собственная эрекция соприкоснулась с внутренней стороной бедра Саске, он чуть не застонал. Впившись зубами в нижнюю губу Учихи и не сводя с Саске глаз, он обхватил рукой свой член и прижал его к члену любовника.  
Изящная шея тут же слегка выгнулась, но глаз Саске не закрывал. Наруто опёрся руками по обе стороны от головы Учихи и, судорожно вздохнув, начал толкаться бёдрами навстречу Саске. Медленно, с силой.  
Было хорошо. Настолько, что Наруто прикусил свою нижнюю губу, чтобы не стонать.  
Однако Узумаки чуть не вскрикнул, когда, словно гром среди ясного неба, его задницу обхватили чужие руки. Он вздрогнул и сумел подняться над дымкой удовольствия, застилающего здравый рассудок. Но прежде чем ему удалось накричать на Саске за то, что он так резко и без предупреждения схватил его за задницу, тот с силой в него вжался. Изо рта вырвался стон, и Наруто забил на попытки поддерживать зрительный контакт.  
Его голова упала Саске на плечо. Спина стала влажной от постоянной безудержной работы бёдрами. Учиха встречал его движения с тем же остервенением и в какой-то момент развёл ноги шире, сильнее впиваясь пальцами в задницу Наруто и подмахивая с ещё большим энтузиазмом.  
— Так лучше? — выдохнул Наруто в поджарое тело.  
Саске не ответил, однако Наруто почувствовал как его подбородок пару раз быстро задел макушку, а несколько секунд спустя, Саске обхватил одной рукой голову Узумаки. Бывшие холодными пальцы стали тёплыми и влажными. Они двигались от затылка Наруто и вверх, поглаживая кожу головы и перебирая пряди волос.  
В комнате стало душно и, вдохнув воздух, Наруто, осознал, что тот пахнет Саске и сексом.  
Движения стали жёстче, Узумаки чувствовал знакомую тяжесть в яичках, поэтому вбивался в Саске совсем себя не сдерживая. Он не хотел кончить первым, действительно не хотел, но живот Саске скользил синхронно с его собственным, их члены тёрлись друг о друга, и кожа Учихи под его губами, руки Саске на его заднице, пальцы Саске в его волосах...  
Саске был повсюду.  
Переполненный эмоциями Наруто прикусил бледную кожу, не услышав болезненный стон. Толкнувшись в последний раз, он вздрогнул всем телом, изливаясь на живот и член Саске. Движения замедлились, несмотря на то, что Саске до сих пор впивался пальцами в его задницу и подмахивал бёдрами.  
— Саске... — пробормотал он, чувствуя себя так, словно в голову хлынул сильный поток, всё вокруг закружилось, и стало невозможным сформировать хоть какие-то мысли.  
Наруто всем весом лежал на Саске и был благодарен, что его ухо находится около рта Учихи, потому что тот низкий стон, который вырвался у него, когда толчки стали рваными и быстрыми, и он тоже кончил, ещё долго будет скрашивать одинокие ночи с правой рукой.  
Наруто едва не подколол Саске насчёт того, что тот залил своей спермой весь его живот. Его сдерживало следующее: во-первых, он и сам был ничуть не лучше Учихи. А, во-вторых, его язык онемел для таких подвигов.  
Некоторое время они лежали, тяжело дыша.  
Рука Саске до сих пор покоилась у Наруто в волосах. Другая рука ослабила хватку на его заднице и сползла ниже. Однако с каждым их вздохом, пальцы Саске неизменно легонько касались округлых полушарий. Было довольно щекотно, но Наруто ничего не говорил.  
Пока кое-что не вспомнил.  
— Не могу поверить, что кончил первым.  
Учиха стукнул его по голове.

Саске закрыл за собой дверь в квартиру Какаши и нос к носу столкнулся с Сакурой.  
Оба застыли на месте.  
— Привет.  
Сакура облизала губы и попыталась улыбнуться.  
— Эээ... Привет.  
Саске сузил глаза.  
— Мне казалось, ты пропускаешь обед со мной и Наруто, потому что в больнице возникла непредвиденная ситуация.  
— Эм... — Сакура посмотрела чуть выше его плеча, после чего вновь перевела взгляд на его лицо. — Я... Я обязательно туда вернусь, но сначала мне нужно поговорить с Какаши. Это очень важно и связано с тем, над чем я сейчас работаю в госпитале.  
Саске смерил её пристальным взглядом.  
— Правда?  
Может, именно поэтому Хатаке так спешил от него отделаться?  
Сакура кивнула. И, к слову, избегала смотреть Саске в глаза.  
— А что насчёт тебя?  
Теперь пришёл черёд Саске, который тут же напрягся, раздражённый тем, что на лице, скорее всего, проступило смущение.  
— Ничего особенного. Мне тоже нужно было с ним поговорить. Как бы то ни было, мне уже пора.  
Сакура вновь кивнула, на этот раз с большим энтузиазмом.  
— Да, конечно. Мне тоже стоит поторопиться, иначе Цунаде убьёт за опоздание.  
— Да, до встречи.  
— Конечно. Увидимся.  
Они разошлись, больше не глядя друг на друга, и Саске удостоверился, что его рука всё ещё находится в кармане.  
Он не был параноиком, но ему как-то не очень хотелось, чтобы смазка выпала на всеобщее обозрение. Только не после тех унижений, через которые ему пришлось пройти, чтобы её получить.  
Однако, ощущение, что оно того стоило не покидало ни на секунду.  
Учиха быстро перепрыгнул на крышу близлежащего здания. Несмотря на попытку успокоиться, Саске испытывал что-то похожее на детское нетерпение от осознания того, как именно они с Наруто проведут обеденное время.  
Отказ Сакуры от совместного времяпрепровождения сыграл им только на руку.  
Подняв взгляд на небо, Саске прикинул время и сбавил скорость, поняв, что такими темпами он придёт заблаговременно. А Наруто опоздает в любом случае.  
Прошло две недели с того дня, как Саске и Наруто нанесли визит семейству Сузуме. Они пошли к ним на следующее утро... после того, как стало предельно ясно, какие чувства они друг к другу питают. Наруто сам напросился в сопровождающие, объяснив свой порыв тем, что испытывает вину от того, что лишил Кохану такого жениха. Конечно, он был счастлив, что Саске выбрал их отношения, отказавшись от возможности создать с ней полноценную семью.  
Учиха даже почувствовал прилив гордости, когда Наруто опустился на колени перед людьми, которым они причинили боль.  
Учиха не мог сдержать улыбку, когда это вспоминал. Наруто всегда был искренен в своих извинениях и тот день не стал исключением.  
Он всё подробно объяснил. К концу его речи Саске не оставалось ничего, кроме как извиниться от своего имени.  
Кохана восприняла эту новость более стойко, чем её родители. Сузуме Мичико пребывала в глубоком шоке и смотрела на них так, словно он и Наруто были непонятными существами с другой планеты. Фумио же попросил их обоих удалиться. Саске на другое отношение даже не рассчитывал и не мог их ни в чём винить.  
Даже несмотря на то, что он сбавил темп, Учиха всё равно оказался у моста, где они договорились встретиться с Наруто, в рекордное время. И очень удивился, обнаружив Наруто на месте.  
Словно почувствовав его присутствие, Узумаки посмотрел в его сторону.  
Увидев Саске, он широко улыбнулся и двинулся навстречу: голубые глаза излучали смесь лукавства и нетерпения.  
— Достал?  
Саске усмехнулся.  
— Так вот почему ты пришёл так рано?  
Невероятно, но улыбка Наруто стала ещё шире.  
— Да.  
Покачав головой, Учиха дождался, когда Наруто подойдёт, и они вместе направились прямиком домой к Узумаки.  
— Я встретил Сакуру около квартиры Какаши.  
Наруто бросил на него непонимающий взгляд.  
— Мне казалось, что Сакура в больнице.  
Саске насмешливо ухмыльнулся.  
— Ага. Думаю, у Сакуры поменялись представления о работе в госпитале.  
Наруто продолжал тупо на него пялиться.  
— А?  
Саске вздохнул и прибавил скорости.  
— Неважно, давай быстрее.  
— Что? Эй, ну подожди. На что ты намекаешь?  
— Сам догадайся.  
— Эй, да подожди же! Хочешь сказать, что Сакура лечит Какаши-сенсея?  
— Наруто, ты идиот.


End file.
